The Black Magicians  Fate
by snapeophil
Summary: An alternative ending to 'The High Lord'. It starts right after Akkarin s death in chapter 38 of the original. The main characters are sent into another strive for happiness- will they succeed this time?
1. A missing body

**A/N: After several hints I have finally decided to split the story into chapters. It´s far easier to read like this. Enjoy and *pleading eyes* R&R**

**Oh, and I don´t own BMT, Trudi does  
**

_**An **__**alternative **__**ending to **__**Trudi Can**__**avan´s **__**THE HIGH LORD**_

Please note, that this story has been rated M. Some chapters may contain light adult themes.

CHAPTER 39

A missing body

Rothen looked down at the expressionless, white face that was framed by dark locks that had grown to Sonea´s shoulders since the time he had first seen her. His hand was still holding Sonea´s small one. Only after having doubled the dose of nemmin had she finally been able to sleep. He loosened his grip and brushed a hand lightly over Sonea´s face.

He felt his heart twist painfully at the vivid memory of her demented grief not so long ago. Again and again she had pounded her fists on Akkarin´s chest. 'Wake up, p l e a s e, wake up.' The former High Lord had lain still, his head lolling from side to side with the impact of Sonea´s frantic attacks.

The moment the last of the Ichani had hit the ground Dorrien and he had run down to them. It had been clear at first sight that Akkarin was dead. He hadn´t needed to see the compassionate and sad expression on his son´s face the moment he had touched Akkarin´s forehead to confirm the worst. Sonea hadn´t seemed to be aware of them at first.

'Sonea, look at me.' Dorrien had forcibly dragged her off the body and started shaking her. 'Sonea, please. I´m so sorry.'

His son´s icy-blue eyes had filled with tears as Sonea had finally met his gaze. Her face had been that of a stranger, wild-eyed and then suddenly void of all emotion. Where a moment before utter despair and a kind of wild hope had been set in every line of her features she suddenly had been swallowed by bleakness. She had neither moved nor responded to any of their consolations. She hadn´t protested when Rothen had finally swept her up in his arms and carried her to his rooms. The will to live had seemed to have left her entirely.

Rothen sighed. He too would have been reliefed to use the sleeping drug and forget all that had happened these last few days if even for a moment. However, he had responsibilities to see to. Dorrien and Lord Balkan had moved Akkarin´s body into the Healers´ Quarters, had removed the dagger and healed the wound. They didn´t want the body to drain of all blood.

Nobody had had to bury a magician in a very long time. There never had been a body to do so. After Akkarin had explained about the old Guild having used 'Higher Magic' the mystery of the Guild´s graveyard had finally been solved. However – scholar though that he was – Rothen hadn´t felt the exhiliration that normally followed such a revelation at the time, because he had been too worried about Sonea.

Lord Balkan had communicated the fight to the rest of the Guild magicians that were still alive. Afterwards, however, they had decided to stop mind communication as long as the King and the Higher Magicians hadn´t decided otherwise, since the order of not using it except as a last resort in the fight had still not been lifted. Lord Balkan and Dorrien had then gone to inform the King and the magicians that were still hiding with the Thieves.

Sonea moaned in her sleep bringing Rothen´s attention back to the room. 'Rest, Sonea', he murmured, 'you´ll need every bit of strength you can get.'

_I know how it feels to loose the one you love. _

And Sonea had loved Akkarin, of that he was sure after having seen her reaction to his death. And Akkarin had certainly loved her he had to admit. He had sacrificed himself for her, had given her all his strength to save her and the Guild.

_I have misjudged him and now it´s too late for recon__ciliation. He had been telling the truth all along. Oh why couldn´t he have shared his burden? ´Cause you would have reacted exactly as you have when you found out and you know it, old fool. _Rothen snorted. _I really must be getting old, speaking to myself. _

He still couldn´t quite grasp how the change of the relationship between the High Lord and Sonea had taken place. He had seen her change toward her new guardian even before the trial. He had seen her smile at him that one morning and it had terrified him. Then Sonea had shown her loyalty to Akkarin by first revealing her own wielding of Black Magic and then refusing to accept the Guild´s punishment, thus preventing his execution and giving him a chance of survival in the Sachakan wasteland. Had she loved him even then? Rothen wondered.

The purple-robed magician looked out of the window in time to see Lord Balkan and Dorrien return with most of the magicians and novices that had survived the fight for Kyralia. They looked haunted and tired. None of them had truly believed that what Akkarin had claimed was true until finally they had come face to face with the Sachakan magicians who had so easily taken over the Fort, killed the Guild magicians in Calia and ambushed the City. Many had lost relatives, friends or at least people known to them. Rothen sighed. Yes, they would need time for mourning, as well. Time they might not have, if other Sachakans decided to follow Kariko´s example.

He saw Lady Vinara detach herself from the rest of the group and hurry towards the Healers´ Quarters. Confirming for herself that Akkarin could not be helped any more, Rothen guessed.

He hurried down to meet the other magicians in front of the University. Strange, he hadn´t noticed these many staircases before. Now it felt like an eternity until he finally reached the remnant of the Guild magicians.

Dorrien walked up to him quickly. 'How is she?' he asked.

'She has finally fallen asleep. Don´t worry, Dorrien. She´ll come around again.' He laid a hand on his son´s shoulder, meeting and holding his gaze, willing him to feel reassured.

The Healer sighed, 'I very much hope you´re right. I cannot bear to –'

'Balkan!'

Lady Vinara came running round the University building, her face flushed and her normally composed features a mask of horror.

Something must have happened. Rothen couldn´t think of anything that would unsettle the stern Healer like that.

'What –' Lord Balkan began. The Head of Healers drew in a deep breath.

'The body − it´s gone!'


	2. The will to survive

CHAPTER 40

THE WILL TO SURVIVE

Cery slowly let out a deep breath. He hadn´t been aware, that he had been holding it._ It´s over. They made it. Shouldn´t I feel triumphant then?_

Savara, Gol and he had witnessed the whole fight from their hiding places behind the tree trunks.

With a jolt he remembered how the knife had bored itself into Akkarin´s chest, how he had stumbled and pulled Sonea to the ground. The Ichani had advanced on them then. Only the strikes of two magicians coming from above had prevented the Sachakans from killing the Guild´s defenders.

He had drawn his knives then, wanting to join the fight, though of course he had known he couldn´t have stood a chance. Savara, however, had vehemently shaken her head. 'You fool, you´ll only distract them and get yourself killed.' she had hissed. Then the fight had finally been over.

Cery knew exactly why he didn´t feel like celebrating at all. Again and again Sonea had pounded her fists on Akkarin´s chest. 'Wake up, p l e a s e, wake up.'

She had looked so pain-stricken and lost then. Her voice had sent a chill down his spine. It was so unlike the voice he had known. Hysterical, high pitched and full of pain. Never during their whole friendship had he heard her begging anyone for anything. It had been terrifying to hear her do it then.

Three magicians had come out of the University. Rothen, Sonea´s former guardian, his son Dorrien and the stern Warrior, Lord Balkan was his name as far as Cery could remember.

Dorrien had dragged Sonea off Akkarin´s body. Finally Rothen had carried her away. She will be safe with him, Cery thought. There wasn´t anything he could do for her right now, but what about the former High Lord? Unsure what to do at first he watched Dorrien and Lord Balkan lift up Akkarin´s body and walk towards the Healers´ Quarters in the west of the Guild grounds.

Suddenly he felt very angry. 'Gorin´s dung, that´s what it is.' Savara turned to him. 'What? What are you talking about?'

'They have risked everything, learning all that Black Magic and exposing themselves to the Guild instead of fleeing. Then that whole exile thing – I still feel like giving our _beloved _ruler a fine smacking for that – and then they returned and fought and risked their lives over and over again. And now he is dead and she´s broken inside. And that is very defenitely Gorin´s dung.' Cery´s chest heaved with his righteous outrage.

'You know,' Savara drawled,' I have always known you were quite nice for a Thief, but I wouldn´t have expected you to be that soft-hearted.' Cery spun around to meet that outrageous nonsense head on. 'Oh, you think so, do you? How dare you –'

Then he saw the fondness in her eyes and the small smile that played around her lips. Savara moved closer. Cery could smell her spicy scent. 'If it is that important to you I might have a look at your magician friend.'

Cery still felt a little unforgiving about her teasing him and wasn´t in the mood to be delicate about it. 'Oh, and what good would that do, oh allmighty not Ichani Sachakan magician Lady? He´s dead, you know.'

'You´re sure about this?'

'Heavens, woman, you think that´s funny, do you?' Cery felt anger rising up again. 'Being that helpful really doesn´t suit you, love. Can´t remember seeing you crook a finger when your help would still have done anything good. Actually', he added very coldly, 'I think it is time for you to leave.'

Gol moved away some paces in anticipation. He didn´t want to become involved in one of the fights between his employer and the Sachakan woman.

Savara, however, only shrugged and said calmly, 'I told you my orders were to stay unnoticed. I may reveal to you why later. However, I think there might be a chance I could still help Lord Akkarin and since none of the Ichani is alive to recognise me, why not have a try? We should hurry, though.'

Savara started towards the Healers´ Quarters, but Cery blocked her way and grabbed her wrists. He looked into her eyes intently.

'This is no joke? You actually think he might be alive?'

'Yes.'

'But how can this be? Dorrien is a Healer and he thought Akkarin was dead.'

'Please, Cery, we don´t have time. I´ll explain to you later.'

Gol reacted to Cery´s hand sign immediately. He checked the path and held out a hand in warning. The three intruders hid themselves behind the trees again as Dorrien and Lord Balkan returned and left the Guild grounds through the shattered gates. The two men and the dark-skinned woman hurried across the Guild grounds once more, trying to conceal themselves as good as possible.

Finally they arrived at the deserted building of the Healers. 'Gol, stay here. Inform us should anyone approach.'

Gol stationed himself at the entrance while Savara and Cery entered. The hallway led to numerous doors. 'How are we to find him in time? That damned building is as vast as a whole bloody palace.' Cery cursed.

Savara and he opened and closed several doors until they reached a small room at the center of the hallway. Akkarin´s body was lying on a kind of table. Strange smells hung in the air and a lot of bottles filled with various types of fluids were lined in shelves along the wall.

Savara hurried to the table and put one of her hands on Akkarin´s forehead and the other on his chest near his heart. Then she went still. Endless seconds seemed to pass until she slowly exhaled. 'I knew it.' she said triumphantly. 'I think I can still save him.'

Cery felt a new surge of hope rush through him. Savara began to mutter under her breath. She closed her eyes for quite a long time. 'Where is that damned connection…?' The Sachakan woman didn´t move. Her eyes still closed she was completely focused on the man in front of her.

Ten minutes ticked by.

'Wait...come on Kyralian, if I am to save you, you´ll have to fight, too. No, don´t slip away! There that´s better. Feel it… yes…gotcha!'

Akkarin´s whole body suddenly tensed and went limp again. Then it all started over again. The movements became faster and faster reminding Cery uncomfortably of a fish thrashing about on land. Savara did not release her firm grip on the body for one second. Then all of a sudden the figure on the table went still.

And then Cery saw Akkarin´s chest move under her hand. He stared at his lover unbelievingly. 'You − how?'

Savara turned to face him. She wore a satisfied grin. She also looked very tired, Cery realised. 'We will have to give him time to heal, Cery. I will have to repeat that when I have recovered a bit. We´ll only have a chance if he fights to survive. We must take him to your rooms.'

Cery nodded. He whistled for Gol to come to them. The two men carrried the Black Magician to one of the secret entrances to the passages hidden under the Guild grounds which were directly connected to the Thieves´ Road. During his excursions into the Guild and his work with Akkarin Cery had made sure to know those as a way to escape should it prove necessary.

He looked down at the robed figure.

_Fight, damn you. _

_You´ll survive this, I´ll make sure of this._

Her head felt as if it was about to explode. A seering pain shot through her temples when she tried to open her eyes. Sonea felt completely exhausted and disoriented.

She was lying in one of those too soft beds again. It even smelled familiar. Slowly she opened her eyes and surveyed the room. The furniture, the paintings, even the carpet were familiar. With the realisation came the pain.

She was back in the Guild, in Rothen´s rooms.

_Akkarin __–, no…why…WHY? _

_I will never speak to him again._

_I will never hold him again._

_I will never feel his touch again. _

_I will never catch him looking at me again. _

_I will never make love to him again._

_I will never touch his lips again. _

_I will never see that wry half-smile again. _

_I will never wake up next to him again. _

_I will never feel like that for anyone again. _

_I will never be happy again. _

_I will never forgive myself for letting him die._

_It´s all my fault. I should have known that trick, I should have foreseen it. I used it myself. _

_I should have been able to heal him, why did I learn Black Magic if I can´t even save the one I love. _

_He´s gone. He´s gone._

_Why should I keep on living?_

On and on it went, torturing her, maddening her. Her head seemed to split open and her heart seemed to break from longing. At the same time she couldn´t move. She seemed to be weighed down by tons of heavy stones. She hadn´t known one human heart could hold that much pain. She was broken inside, longing for something she hadn´t been meant to possess.

_Akkarin, I am falling into emptiness without you and there is nothing there to save me.__ There´s no joy in the world anymore. How am I to survive this? _

Sonea slipped back into an uneasy slumber. The torment continued in her dreams. Again and again she saw Akkarin fall. Again and again she turned to look down at him. Again and again she sent out her mind and found – nothing.

She was swallowed by despair. In the brief periods in which she was conscious she tortured herself with visions of her failure and the unending litany of what she would never experience with Akkarin again. Then she sank back into sleep again. Sweat covered her face. Her eyes were roving under her eyelids.

Hour after hour passed. Days went by.

She wasn´t aware of the people who came and visited her, spoke to her. She drank when she felt a wet cloth pressed to her mouth. She breathed. She slept. Nothing else.

The only thing she could think of was why she didn´t die. She longed for death. She longed for oblivion. It was on the fourth day after the fight that she finally awoke with a decision.

_I will not survive this, I´ll make sure of that._


	3. An explanation of the impossible

CHAPTER 41

AN EXPLANATION OF THE IMPOSSIBLE

Akkarin was standing at the beach where he and his family had gone swimming in summer. The world around him was perfect. Everything was quiet and peaceful. He smiled. He was happy and for the first time in his life at peace with himself.

This paradisiacal wellbeing, however, was interrupted from time to time. Without warning he would feel a longing and regret so fierce that he clutched his arms around his chest and felt like suffocating. Always there would be a face in his mind – the face of a young woman. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and her sad expression tugged at his heartstrings. However, whenever he came near to putting a name to that face it slipped from his grasp and the feeling of peaceful indifference settled over him again.

He hadn´t been able to move on. Neither had it seemed possible to go back. It was like being tied to something behind, unseen, but strong nevertheless. Akkarin felt a connection still. To something, someone…he couldn´t quite name it. Only fractions of his old life found their way into his mind from time to time.

He saw himself sitting at a spring with another boy about his age. They were both wearing brown robes. Their attention was fixed on a set of games between them. Akkarin watched the other boy, trying to remember. He knew him, but who was he? Just like before, the moment he felt recognition dawn the scene revolved and he lost his link to it.

Then he was kneeling in a great hall. Next to him he saw that other boy again, grinning at him. 'That´s it, we made it, mate. Full robes.' Akkarin felt himself smiling back broadly and there was a distant feeling of pride and achievement. Once again the scene vanished.

On and on it went.

But then, suddenly, something changed. He heard a voice in a strange accent that whispered to him. At first it was only the gentle touch of a butterfly´s wing. It became more forceful then, stern and commanding. Against his will it began to drag him back and to strengthen that unseen link.

He clung to the peaceful scene of the beach desperately, but that other voice was too strong.

—_Come on, Kyralian, if I am to save you, you´ll have to fight, too. _

Fight? He was terrified. He did not want to leave. He did not want to fight anymore. _No, let me be, I want to remain here, have mercy, no._

Suddenly there was a new awareness of a presence in him. It felt strangely familiar. Waves of shock washed over him when he finally realised that this new presence was nothing but his own body.

_But, if I have been disconnected from my body, I must have been – dead. _

The moment that thought crossed his mind he began to fight in earnest. He struggled against that strange voice and the pressure he felt on his body, on his forehead and his chest. Again and again he tried to shake off that alien presence. And then, finally, he gave in and let the voice lead him back to awareness. Against his will he drew his first breath.

The same procedure was repeated several times. He heard that voice. He felt strength flow into him. He became more and more aware of his surroundings, his body and his feelings.

And then two weeks after he had first heard the voice he finally remembered everything that had happened, the fight, how the knife had bored itself into his chest, how he had fallen down and how –.

'Sonea!'

Akkarin set up in bed apruptly. He felt love − simple, deep and intense. It was her face he had seen in that dreamland.

'So, you´re awake at last.' a voice drawled. A woman was standing in the room. When he took in her garments and the colour of her skin he put up a strong shield without thinking.

The Ichani woman only chuckled and remarked in a very dry tone, 'No need for this. It would be quite stupid of me to kill you after all the effort I put in saving you in the first place, in spite of all the trouble you gave me.' A pointed look. 'Though I´d surely enjoy having you hopping around for me a bit', she teased.

Akkarin didn´t feel reassured in the slightest. That might be a clever trick to lure him into a feeling of safety, after all. He had faced situations like that before. He had had to stare down magicians much older than himself when he had still been High Lord of the Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia. He easily refastened his old mask of aloofness and dignity and pretended to be at ease. Let her think her trick works, he decided.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to a table on which his black robes lay. He shrugged into them never letting the woman out of sight. The Ichani assessed him frankly. She let her eyes wander up and down over his body.

She had a light gold-brown skin and tilted eyes. She had delicate features and long glossy black hair. Even the mocking smile she shot at him now looked inviting and he was sure she knew it.

'So, whom might I thank for my rescue then?' Akkarin inquired with icy formality all the while holding his shield. Why hadn´t she attacked yet?

'My name is Savara', the woman answered. 'I am Sachakan', she added with a mischievious glint in her eye.

'I hadn´t noticed', Akkarin retorted unblinking.

Cery returned from a meeting with the other Thieves. They had debated about how to proceed with their dealings with the King. The young ruler had been their 'guest' for quite a while. A temporary agreement of peace had been made at his departure. However, both sides knew that eventually they would turn back to their old behaviour concerning each other.

King Merin had seen too much during his 'visit' to the Thieves. Some quarters would have to be locked down, some tunnels closed. Cery sighed. A lot of work lay ahead of them.

When he entered the house he saw that the door to the room Akkarin lay in stood open. The moment he stepped inside he could sense the tension in the air. Savara and Akkarin looked like two predators circling each other both poised to strike.

'What exactly are you two doing in here?' he blurted.

'Us? Nothing, Cery.' Savara answered innocently. 'Though your magician friend is rather impolite maintaining a shield throughout conversation.' she added.

'I see. You have been provoking him, right?' Cery could not help smiling at the thought. He knew there weren´t many people around who would have dared provoke the former High Lord. 'Let me guess, you conveniently forgot to tell him you´re not Ichani and that you helped us?'

'Oh, you know, I might have hinted at it, but he didn´t seem to be inclined to listen anyway so –'

'Would you two be kind enough to stop pretending I am not in the same room with you?' Akkarin interrupted and released his shield.

'Good to see you alive,' Cery held out his hand which the magician met with a firm grip. 'Good to see you alive, too, Ceryni.'

'Well, you have met Savara so I think introductions are unnecessary.' Akkarin simply raised his eyebrows. The Thief nodded. 'Come along into the living-room. We have to talk.'

Savara went first, closely followed by Cery who gave her a warning glance. Akkarin sat down at the table where he had sat with Sonea when they had witnessed Rothen´s death. 'How is Sonea, Cery? Did she – is she alive?'

'Yes, don´t worry. She is alive. She is in the Guild with Rothen.'

'Rothen? Her former guardian? So it was him I saw when…' Akkarin shuddered. 'What happened after I lost consciousness?'

Cery told him everything he had seen during and after the fight. He tried to skip Sonea´s demented behaviour after his death, but Akkarin´s dark eyes bore into his own and he felt himself recounting that in full detail, too.

'Sonea', Akkarin whispered. He very nearly reached out to her with his mind. He wanted to call to her and tell her he was alive, to run to her and hug her and make everything all right again. But he couldn´t do this. She would be too shocked and he wasn´t sure he wanted everyone to notice that he was alive. He himself didn´t understand how he could have survived.

He remembered how he had realised that Sonea would loose the fight if he didn´t give her more strength. He had seen one woman die whom he had loved. He had decided he wouldn´t do that a second time. So he had given her all of the power that had been left inside of him. How could he have survived this?

'How?' he asked aloud. He fixed his eyes on the Sachakan woman. 'I remember hearing your voice now. How did you do it? How can I be alive?'

Cery turned to her, as well. 'Yes how? You said you would explain once he came around.'

Savara nodded slowly. Then she started to explain. 'The first thing you must know is that I didn´t heal him.'

'Didn´t heal? But how…' Cery said.

'Shush, don´t interrupt. It´s complicated enough as it is.' She turned towards Akkarin. 'As I said, I didn´t heal you. I wouldn´t have been able to do anything with any other Kyralian magician. Nor would any other Kyralian magician have been able to do what I did. You are…special in a way. You are a –'

'Black Magician?' Akkarin ended the sentence for her.

'Higher Magician is what I wanted to say, but yes, you have used Higher Magic. Now, slicing someone with a knife isn´t what makes you a Higher Magician. It´s not even the ability to sense the other´s power or draw it in the first place. You know what I am talking about?'

Akkarin´s heart had begun to race. He thought he might know where she was headed. 'You speak of the ability to store strength, am I right?'

'Exactly. Now, with every other magician, if he is fatally wounded his power leaks out of him uncontrollably. If it isn´t drawn then his death is a danger to all near him. That, of course, also happens if a Sachakan magician is killed without another taking his power. There is an exception though. If a Higher Magician exhausts himself completely he dies without blasting away his surroundings. That is because he has learned to store magical strength.

If you take in power from another you have to protect yourself from it by not giving it a direct connection to your own mind. Otherwise it might cause you pain because your organism detects it and identifies it as something alien and starts pushing it out of you again. When magicians link in order to give their strength to one another the power is used up immediately and therefore doesn´t harm the one who receives it. A Higher Magician, however, needs to store the strength in order to grow stronger, right?

So before the first time you draw power from another you must learn to sense the oneness of your power and your body. In fact, your body _is_ your power. That is why you have to plunge into the power when seizing it, not just draw from it.'

Akkarin remembered how shocked Sonea had been when he had instructed her to enter her power the first time. He hadn´t understood why it had to be done then, only that it was necessary. Savara continued.

'After having learned to feel that oneness you have to proceed with doing something exactly like the opposite. In order to store strength you must be able to disconnect your mind from your body in a manner of speaking.'

Savara turned to Cery. 'I´m sorry − it´s quite difficult to describe. You´ll know what I speak of though?' She faced Akkarin again.

He nodded. That was the part you could only teach mentally. 'Yes, go on.'

'As long as your body and your mind are connected your mind will always feel that something 'other' is inside and try to get rid of it. To prevent that you must learn to disconnect your mind from the oneness in a way. Only a controlled link remains. Thus you are able to outwit your own mind in a manner of speaking. It doesn´t feel that it´s not only your own power in your body.

It is a bit creepy to think that your life energy is seperated from your mind, but please remember that both are still contained in one body. Now, that seperation does look like a great drawback at first, however, it also has one great advantage – apart from being able to use Higher Magic, of course. Your mind will not be able to extract all of the strength in the store. When you have exhausted yourself completely your mind will give up first.'

Akkarin watched her transfixed. It all made sense.

'So, when you gave all of your strength to Sonea the tiny link between mind and store broke.'

'And he was dead then?' Cery asked shuddering.

'No, not completely. There was a bit of life energy left. However your Guild magicians couldn´t find it, because they can only sense life energy that is still connected to the mind.'

'But Sonea, she is a Black Magician, shouldn´t she have felt it?' Cery asked puzzled.

'She would have been able to sense it, but she didn´t know it was there to be found. So she didn´t look for it. She used the normal form of mind search.'

Akkarin felt a sharp pain at that thought. She must have searched him and found nothing. She must have thought him dead. She still does, he reminded himself. The former High Lord stood up and started pacing. 'So, how did you save me then?'

'Well, I knew what I was looking for. All I did was searching for both your mind and your store of life energy and then I connected them again by sending power back and forth through them.'

'If it was as easy as you make it sound, why did it take you so long?' Cery asked with a smile to take out the sting.

Savara laughed and mustered Akkarin. 'Well, it seems you were happy where you were. You put up quite a fight, trying to disconnect mind and body again whenever I loosened my grip, mentally.'

Akkarin only nodded, overwhelmed by all Savara had revealed. He then approached the Sachakan woman and held out a hand. 'Thank you, Savara, for saving me', he said simply.

She met his hand with a warm and firm grip. She flashed him a dazzling smile.

'You´re welcome, Kyralian.'


	4. Escaping the Magicians  Guild

CHAPTER 42

ESCAPING THE MAGICIANS´ GUILD

Sonea was restless. She felt trapped in the Guild. She had sworn to Akkarin´s ghost that she would not survive without him and she meant to keep that promise.

Restrictions, however, hadn´t been lifted after the fight. Kyralians – noble and peasant alike – were still flooding back into the city. The magicians had to help with organising the masses of people. Nothing had turned back to normal. Nothing ever would for her.

When strength had returned to her the morning after having made her decision she had been ordered to visit the Higher Magicians who had told her about her special restrictions as the only Black Magician of the Guild.

She wasn´t to leave the Guild grounds without an escort. Even with one she was only allowed to go as far as the city. She wouldn´t be allowed back as a novice but be only partly graduated as a Healer. She would be answerable to the King and the Higher Magicians directly. She wasn´t allowed to ever use Black Magic again except in training with the few chosen magicians.

Sonea had accepted all terms without a single protest. What did she care for her career in the Guild? The only thing she wanted was to die. Her heart nearly broke whenever she thought of how Rothen and Dorrien and maybe even Dannyl would react to her death.

_They will understand_, she told herself.

Then she had started to plan. Of course there were ways to end her life. Living in the slums she had seen enough unnatural deaths to have a clear idea of how to proceed. Then it had occurred to her that she couldn´t use any of these methods.

A cynical laugh had escaped her then.

_So that´s what it means to be a mighty magician. You cannot even choose to end your life, because it would mean to kill a lot of others around__ or at least destroy your suroundings. So much for free will. _

Only then had she understood the real hindrance of the restrictions put on her. She couldn´t even die alone, somewhere far away, somewhere safe, somewhere she didn´t destroy anything at all.

She had thought about fleeing and letting herself be killed in Sachaka. Then she had felt ashamed. How could she consider letting herself be dried of power by the enemy? Akkarin had died to save Kyralia. He wouldn´t approve of offering the Ichani her strength for free. Besides they might not kill her at all, but keep her as a slave. That would do a lot of ruin to Kyralia and that wasn´t what she wanted. In fact she couldn´t even die before she had taught another how to do Black Magic. Her teaching, however, was only due to start in four weeks time.

_Oh Akkarin, what a burden I have inherited from you. How could you do this all these years, always afraid of being caught and kno__wing your best friend would despise you if he ever found out. _

No, she had to find another way. A knock on the door pulled her out of her dark thoughts.

'Come in.' She willed the door to open.

Rothen and Dannyl came into the room. The taller magician smiled at her and teased, 'Still moping, are you? I would have thought you´d be more fun. I think I´ll leave again then.'

With a grin Dannyl turned back to the door. Sonea felt thankful for his valiant try to make her smile, but the warmth of that thankfulness didn´t reach her heart. She didn´t want to upset him though and therefore played along with his teasing.

'Oh, you know, Dannyl, I might make a happier face if the company was better.'

Rothen´s face brightened up at her acceptance and she felt a pang of guilt. He didn´t know she had already decided to end her life. Feeling guilty, however, had become a well-known feeling to her in the past few months. She knew how to lock it away now.

'Is that so', Dannyl challenged. 'Well, maybe I should tell you about my adventures then. If the Lady feels these are topics better suited to entertain her.'

'Why don´t you start then and I´ll tell you when you are getting boring?' Sonea tried to sound enthusiastic for Rothen´s sake.

'Splendid', the older magician said. 'I am going to leave you alone for a while then. Though I am nearly as interested as you to hear Dannyl´s stories I am afraid I cannot stay. I have to go to another meeting.' Rothen reached down, hugged Sonea once and left.

Dannyl drew up a chair and sat down. Sonea met his gaze. 'Well, tell me everything.'

So the Ambassador started to tell her of his adventures. How he had first been impressed by Capia and shocked by its´ inhabitants. How he had gotten to know a lot of important people and how he had visited strange lands and learned about new cultures.

Sonea was thankful for this distraction. She let his words wash over her. At one point, however, she flinched. He had said Akkarin´s name. Dannyl read the shock in her face and his hand flew to his mouth.

'I am sorry, Sonea. I shouldn´t have…I.'

'No, please tell me. What did Akkarin have to do with your journey? I want to know, Dannyl, please.'

'Well, it´s only, he visited some of the places I went to before me. It´s not important. Forget it.'

'Dannyl.'

She sat poised on the edge of her bed and looked into his eyes beseechingly. 'You must tell me all of it. The way you talk about these places I feel like he´s still alive.'

There, she had become a manipulative brat, but she didn´t care. She would do anything to feel close to Akkarin again, anything at all.

Dannyl hesitated, but the deep longing he saw in Sonea´s eyes finally decided him to tell her everything. When he came to the part about the cave in Armje he stopped at first. When Akkarin had still been High Lord he had forbidden him to speak about it. However, he knew how much it pained Sonea that her closer friends like himself still had not openly rectified their view of Akkarin after everything he had claimed had been proven true.

His warning would show that he had been valiantly protective of other magicians at that age. It might brighten up her mood if he referred to that directly. So he went on, explaining about the chamber.

'He was clever even then, you know. He seemed to understand what that cave did, though how he found out, I don´t know. He put a warning on the entrance thereby saving the lives of many lonely wanderers, I guess. Quite heroic, don´t you think?'

Dannyl was pleased with his decision to tell her about the cave when he saw her reaction. Where before she had been listening politely and then interested when he had revealed his retracing of Akkarin´s past, she now hung on his lips.

'He told me later, in the Guild, that this cave is called the Cave of Ultimate Punishment. Creepy, isn´t it?'

Sonea´s eyes were fixed on his. 'Tell me. I want to know everything about it − how it is used and how you found it. Who knows about it and how complicated it is to reach it.'

'Sonea, this is something I shouldn´t have told you in the first place, you will keep my secret, won´t you?'

'Dannyl,' she reached out and grasped his hands. Her own were shaking violently. 'You _must _tell me. Please.'

Well, naturally she is interested now, Dannyl reprimanded himself. What did you expect, that is what you wanted. Still, when he left half an hour later, he could not shrug off a feeling of lingering unease.

Sonea jumped of the bed as soon as the door closed behind her visitor. Every muscle in her body was tense with excitement. At last. Now she knew how she could die. She broke into hysteric giggles unable to stop herself. Finally the mad urge to laugh subsided.

She needed to plan. She had to sneak out of the University or Rothen´s rooms and leave the Guild unnoticed. Traveling completely overland would take too long. She couldn´t take a ship from Imardin without being caught. So she would have to travel to another city first. The journey would be expensive. An hour later she had a plan sketched inside her mind. It wouldn´t be easy, but it had to work.

Two weeks had passed since Akkarin´s death. On the fourth day she had made her decision. From that point on she had searched for a possibility to escape and die. She wasn´t completely unprepared. She had even started to go out again, visited the Healers´ Quarters and Library. She had tried to make believe that she was beginning to heal. It wouldn´t do to have them all concerned for her and keeping an eye on her. And she hadn´t needed to fake purposefulness completely.

The only problem that remained was how to make sure, that someone in the Guild, someone whom she trusted, knew how to use Black Magic. She would have chosen Lord Sarrin, because he had already read Akkarin´s books, but the old magician had perished in the fight. Still, she couldn´t leave Kyralia undefended. Akkarin had risked his position and his life to ensure Kyralia´s safety. She would not abandon her home now. She had an idea, but she needed to make sure that it would work.

She put on her black robes and left her room. Rothen was still with the other Higher Magicians. She slipped out of his rooms and headed towards Dannyl´s domicil.

She felt guilty about having to steal from him, but again she pushed this feeling aside with a frightening ease.

Rothen yawned. For hours the Higher Magicians had now discussed how to proceed with the Guild and how to deal with the imminent threat of Sachaka. He moved over to one of the great windows.

Not for the first time this day did he wish that Akkarin was still alive. His knowledge of the enemy was valuable as was his quick intellect and grasp of politics. Would have been valuable, he corrected himself and sighed.

Akkarin hadn´t been elected for strength alone, though he himself had seemed to believe that. That man had been the born leader. He had had a presence that ensured respect and loyalty at the same time. He had been able to devote people to a cause which was a very rare gift.

That was why his betrayal – if you could call it that still – had affected people so much. They had believed in him, had respected and even worshipped him. Rothen remembered the expression on the King´s face during the trial. It had been common knowledge that King Merin held the High Lord in high esteem. It had even been said that the two men had been friends. Where Lorlen had been able to forgive and understand Akkarin´s actions in the end, Rothen wasn´t so sure about the King.

But this was foolishness. Akkarin was dead. It did no good thinking about what he would have done. At least they had been able to hide the fact that his body had vanished from Sonea. They had told her that they had burned his body and scattered the ashes in the air while she was still unconscious.

Rothen sighed and joined the other magicians again. 'It is agreed then?' Lord Balkan asked. 'We´ll allow mind communication again?'

'Yes', Lord Peakin answered. He had replaced Lord Sarrin after the latter had died in the battle. 'We must impress the importance of keeping political matters out of it on the whole Guild though.'

Lady Vinara nodded. 'I agree, Peakin, we need this kind of communication, but we shouldn´t take any risks.' She sighed. 'And since noone has come up with a solution concerning Sachaka yet', she spread her hands in a meaningful gesture.

For the first time since the fight Sonea went to bed with a smile on her lips. _Tomorrow I´ll be gone._ _Akkarin, I´ll join you soon._ She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt the warmth of the blanket envelop her and soothe her. She remembered the feeling of Akkarin´s body next to her, his breathing and the weight of his arms around her. She could even smell him in her mind.

Then the memory of their first night together in Cery´s rooms swam to the forefront of her mind and she immediately felt her body respond to it.

_Sonea lay on the bed, her face burried in the blankets. She didn´t want to think about Rothen right now. __She couldn´t bear to. She heard the door open again and Akkarin stepped inside. He still managed to send a chill down her spine, though of a very different kind now. _

_He was tall and lean and moved with an unhurried grace. Every gesture conveyed power and self-control. Akkarin was used to being obeyed. That showed in his regal posture and the way he easily took over control in every situation. Sonea felt a flash of pride and an exhilaratingly absurd feeling of possessiveness when she remembered how he had faced the King and the Guild during their trial – calm, dignified and self-assured. _

_Akkarin moved towards the bed and smiled at her. Warmth spread through her whole body under that gaze. _

_Even at first sight he was very handsome with his dark eyes and glossy black hair. He had a wide, strong mouth, prominent cheekbones and an aristrocratic long nose. However, his maturity and a life full of extraordinary experiences impressed on his face were what made it beautiful. Others might think him cold, aloof and distanced like she herself had done once. But she knew the passion that lay behind that mask. _

_The former High Lord now shrugged out of his vest and shirt and the scars on his arms became visible. Looking at his bare chest Sonea´s breathing started to deepen. The scars did not bother her at all. They simply made his perfect body all the more enticing. He had strong, muscular arms and the sun in the Sachakan wasteland had bronzed his skin to a light gold. _

_When Akkarin sat down on the bed beside her she could smell his now familiar masculine scent. He reached out and tilted her face up to his. His dark eyes searched hers. How could she ever have thought him cold? Compassion, tenderness and desire all clearly showed in his face. It was the fact that he trusted her with himself completely that made her love him so tenderly. She knew that he was never that open and relaxed with anyone else. _

_She would never have considered herself of interest to him and now that beautiful man leaned forward and claimed her mouth with a passion that took her breath away._

_She kissed him back fiercely wanting to loose herself in his embrace. Sonea pressed herself against him and her kisses became more passionate and demanding. She felt Akkarin´s left hand lock around her neck drawing her to him while his right began to unfasten the first button of her nightdress.__She made an inarticulate noise and arched herself against him. _

_Akkarin released her and pushed her away, panting. _

'_No, don´t stop.' Sonea pleaded. _

'_Are you sure?' His face was still very close to hers. 'After what has happened to Roth_–_' _

_Sonea´s lips on his stopped Akkarin from ending his sentence. 'Yes,' she whispered hoarsely, 'Make me forget.'_

_Akkarin pulled the nightdress over her head and fastened his hands around her wrists in an iron grip._

—Sonea, you drive me crazy_, he sent and with it came a feeling of intense arousal that mirrorred hers. Sonea´s mind immediately responded to his taunting and she let out a small whimper that made her blush. _

_Akkarin chuckled and a playful smile lit up his face. He pressed her down onto the bed. Then he took both of her wrists in one hand and pulled them behind her head exposing her nakedness to his now free second hand. He lowered himself onto the bed to her right and pinned her legs to the mattress with his right knee. _

_Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. 'Now, let us see what other noises I can make you utter, if I do – this.' With the last syllable he lightly stroked her breasts. Sonea felt her nipples harden at his touch, but pressed her lips together tightly refusing to let another noise escape. _

_Her companion laughed at that and raised his eyebrows in mock astonishment. 'So, you have decided to fight me?' _

_A nod. _

'_This is not wise. I do__ not accept disobedience lightly', he continued in his best stern and commanding High Lord´s voice. Sonea´s body vibrated__with silent laughter. 'So, you still wish to be stubborn, do you?'_

_A vigorous nod. _

_Mirth sparkled in Sonea´s eyes. Akkarin now let his fingertips wander slowly down the right side of her body, raising gooseflesh in the passing. Sonea shifted to the left at this tic__kling sensation. _

'_Well,' he mused, now administering his attentions to the left side of her body, 'having been your guardian, your mulheadedness surely isn´t new to me.' Sonea looked at him indignantly and tried to shake off his hand by wriggling to the right again, her mouth still tightly closed. This movement, however, only brought her closer to his body which – she realised belatedly – had been his intention all along. _

_The skin to skin contact from shoulder to thigh did not help staying silent nor did the fact that she could feel the fast rhythm of his heart and that an answering pulse had started between her legs. Grudgingly she smiled up at him and sighed contentedly. _

_Akkarin laughed, then sobered again, his gaze becoming even more intense. He released her wrists and ran his hands over her face. He kissed her. 'You are so very beautiful', he whispered. _

_Sonea reached up and pulled Akkarin atop__of her. She burried her face in the side of his neck inhaling his scent, tasting his skin with her tongue, savouring the sweet weight of his warm body pressed to hers. _

_Akkarin lifted his head, a strand of his dark hair loosening itself from his tail.__She tugged it back behind his ear._

_Her former guardian closed his eyes and began exploring her skin with his mouth and hands. He sucked on her nipples while his right hand caressed the insides of her thighs. Sonea felt the pulse there accelerate._

_Then his hand slipped between her legs and she forgot about everything else._


	5. Dead man walking

CHAPTER 43

DEAD MAN WALKING

Akkarin sat at the table in Cery´s living room and yawned. It had been a short night. Savara, Cery and he had discussed how to proceed nearly all night long. The Sachakan magician had revealed some astonishing facts about her identity and her mission.

At first he hadn´t been able to believe her, but as she had explained about the court of Arvice and her own role he had begun to see the great opportunity knowing her offered him – him and Sonea. If their plan worked they might even be reaccepted into the Guild.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence that came nearer quickly. His servant´s blood gem was still intact. He had called him this morning and had been overwhelmed by the deep emotions that had come with the answer. He heard quick steps approaching the door and then it opened and a figure hurried into the room.

'Master', Takan croaked. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he approached Akkarin and started to kneel before him. The magician rose from his chair, pulled the servant from his crouching position and hugged him.

'My old friend, it is so good to see you alive.' His voice, too, was full of emotion. Takan was clearly embarassed by being treated as an eqal, but for once Akkarin didn´t care.

_I am alive and today I am going to see Sonea again._

He couldn´t help grinning at that thought. He missed her. The way she glared at him whenever he tried to be protective. Her beautiful smile. Her dark eyes and inviting mouth, the sound of her breathing next to him. The taste of her skin and the feeling of her naked body pressed to him.

He chuckled. He had slept in the same bed that Sonea and he had shared during their stay. He had dreamed of their first night here and obviously some images did linger on.

'Master?' Takan looked at him, confused.

'Oh, I am sorry, just something I thought of. Now, tell me everything I do not already know from your brief descriptions about what happened since we parted in my office.'

Takan settled down into a chair and started recounting his adventures.

Sonea let out a deep breath. She cautiously peered round the corner of the corridor then quickly passed into the next. The University wasn´t full of people that early, but she didn´t want to take chances. She wore her black robes and underneath her travel clothes and a small bag. She had left all her belongings she didn´t need for the journey behind.

And a letter for Rothen.

Another turn and she entered one of the portal rooms through which she could get into the inner part of the building. The time she had haunted all these corridors and hidden passages in order to avoid both Regin and Akkarin paid off now.

She needed to get to the stables unseen. The thought of having to ride again wasn´t comfortable, but she had no choice if she wanted to be far away from Imardin at the time her absence was discovered. They would start searching for her as soon as it became clear that she had left without permission − which should take some time if her plan worked.

Rothen and the other Higher Magicians were having an important meeting today. The King and his advisers would attend and give their verdict on the plans the magicians had made for the Guild´s future. That would occupy him for the whole day.

When they had parted in the morning she had told him that she would be visiting the Library and stay there for the day, because she needed to read all the books about Healing she had missed during her absence. If she wanted to keep up with the other novices in that subject she would have to study hard. As expected Rothen had encouraged her in that and said that he was very happy that she had a new aim to strive for − becoming a Healer.

Sonea had only nodded, unable to speak. Then it had hit her that this was the last time she would ever see him. On impulse she had hugged him fiercely and then hurried away leaving him standing dumbstruck. When she had gotten her bag and robes she had left him a letter. Telling him how important he had become for her, how she really regarded him as a father…

Rothen being safely misled to believe that she was in the Library had left Dorrien to worry about. Dorrien had made a habit of escorting her to her meals at midday. Ensuring she ate at all, she suspected.

That had posed a greater difficulty to overcome, because he wouldn´t give up on that newfound tradition easily. She had been forced to tell him an intricate lie of how she planned to spend her mealtime. During their last diner together she had told him, that she needed to say 'Goodbye' to Akkarin in a way. Since they had burned his body while she had still been unconscious she hadn´t had an opportunity to do so.

The spring, she had said, was the most beautiful place on the Guild grounds especially with the sun high up in the sky and she wanted to go there since it had once been a secret place of peace for Akkarin, as well. He, Dorrien, would surely understand the importance of that place and respect her wish to be alone just once that midday.

Of course, Dorrien being Dorrien, he had understood and even approved of it. 'You are very strong, Sonea. I knew you would fight.' Tears had stood in his brilliant, icy-blue eyes and he had pulled her close in a tight embrace. Sonea had nearly lost control then. With Dorrien she felt safe and – loved. And she would betray his trust, betray their friendship. He had said that she was strong, strong enough to fight, but he had overestimated her.

To back up her story she had made Tania prepare a cold meal and put that into her bag when Rothen had been watching. Surely Dorrien had told him about her plan and it was quite likely that Rothen would tell Dorrien about her preparations. And she needed the food for her journey.

Tania, she would miss the servant. She had always been like a friend to her. When she had asked her to deliver the package to Lord Peakin at precisely four o´clock in the afternoon Tania hadn´t questioned her strange behaviour, but had simply promised to do so. Sonea had also made her swear not to deliver it to anyone else and not to tell Rothen about it beforehand.

Sonea had really gone to the Library after parting with Rothen and had collected the books about Healing. Then, in order to stop Rothen from supecting anything at all and to have an opportunity to get to the stables unnoticed, she had asked Lady Tya whether she would be allowed to take the books into one of the lonely but quiet reading rooms of the University – one was unoccupied she had seen –, because she needed to concentrate and didn´t want to be interrupted by other magicians visiting the Library.

As expected Lady Tya had hesitated knowing that Sonea was to be watched even inside the Guild and that she, Lady Tya, did not have the time to check on her. Sonea had then suggested she ask Lord Rothen for instruction who was now a Higher Magician, after all.

Sonea had held her breath when the librarian had contacted Rothen mentally. Then she had slowly released it again when he had given his permission.

'Oh,' Sonea had said as an aside knowing that Lady Tya would at least check on her once, most likely when she was headed for her own meal, 'don´t worry if you do not see me in the room at midday. I´ll be off eating. Lord Dorrien and Lord Rothen know about this, you may check if you want. I´ll simply leave the books and notes there and come back later to continue, all right?'

Lady Tya had only nodded her mind already back at her work. 'Come then, I´ll escort you there.' Sonea had grabbed the books and left with the other magician. She had chosen a reading room that was near one of the portal rooms. Lady Tya had stayed long enough to watch Sonea taking ink and paper out of her box and settling down at one of the writing tables. She had opened a book pretending to be absorbed in reading it. The librarian had left then.

Sonea had waited for another ten minutes. Then she had closed the book and laid a note on top of it. _Please leave everything like that. I´ll be back soon. Gone to the Baths._ Lady Tya wouldn´t come looking for her there given the unlikely possibility that she checked on her before noon.

Sonea now reached towards the hidden door and opened it. From there she walked down one of the many hidden passages under the Guild. She shrugged out of her black robes and put on a long dark cloak with a hood instead. She couldn´t risk riding through the city wearing her black robes. She´d be recognised immediately. After five minutes she reached her destination, an exit near the stables. It was still early in the morning and magicians didn´t come here very often.

She slipped into the stables unnoticed. Then she concentrated very hard, drawing a lot of her power in order to create an illusion she had been practising on for the last few days. One of the stablehands turned toward her and the illusion of Rothen as they approached them.

'Yes, my Lord,' Sonea said to the image of Rothen. 'I will take care. Thank you.' Facing the young man Sonea ordered, 'I need a quiet, gentle horse. Please make one ready. Lord Rothen has given me permission to ride into the city.' The stablehand glanced at the illusion which nodded at her words. Seeing this, the young man bowed to them and hurried away.

As soon as he was gone she let the illusion vanish. When the stablehand returned with a small white mare she told him that Lord Rothen had left already. He only nodded and offered her a hand up into the saddle.

Sonea turned the horse and rode out of the stables towards the Guild´s doors. She had pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face, but she didn´t meet anyone when she rode through the doors and left the Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia for the last time.

_I made it. I´m gone!_

Rothen sighed. They had been at it for hours and still hadn´t come to a solution concerning Sachaka. There were so many things they had to consider.

Did Sachaka pose a threat as a whole? Akkarin had said that only a part of these magicians hated the Guild. Then again now that they had proof that the Guild was weak wouldn´t other fractions be tempted to end what Kariko and his followers hadn´t been able to achieve? How should they approach Sachaka? Should they at all? What if the messengers were killed or taken hostage?

'I will not allow these savages to threaten Kyralia again.' King Merin growled for perhaps the hundreth time. The young ruler had made it clear that he expected the Guild to take over responsibility for the 'Sachakan threat'.

'If they cannot be made to join the Allied Lands under tight restrictions concerning their use of Black Magic then they must be treated as enemies. Lord Balkan, what chances would we have in an invasion?'

'Sire, you have seen what they have done here. An invasion would take many preparations on our side, including the teaching and using of Black Magic. I cannot advise to create a whole army of magicians able to draw power. It would be an abomination. I advise to approach the court of Arvice and start negotiations.'

'Our messengers will be killed, Balkan', Lady Vinara interrupted. 'Who would you send on this suicide mission?'

'We could start by contacting them mentally.' Rothen suggested. The King and the other magicians turned to him. He hadn´t spoken a lot in the last hour trying to clear his head and find a new perspective, something they might have overlooked.

'No use', Lord Peakin said. 'As stated before, we would risk that they learn too much through that form of communication. If we believe that Akkarin learned that special form of mind reading from them what more may they know of this?'

'I know', Rothen replied.

Frustration showed on more than one face. Then Lord Balkan barked a short sarcastic laugh. 'Well, normally this was the point we would turn to the High Lord and see what he pulled out of his hat.'

Anger flashed in the King´s eyes. Rothen thought he regretted that he hadn´t let Akkarin stay and fight. He had hinted at that a few times. The older magician smiled. _So I have underestimated him, it seems he sees mistakes for what they are even those he made himself._

A knock on the door interrupted their private thoughts on the man who had been High Lord of the Guild.

'Yes, come in.' Administrator Osen willed the door to open. A servant entered and bowed deeply to the King and then to the magicians.

'Your Majesty, Ladies and Lords, there are three persons outside to see you. One says his name is Ceryni of the Thieves and that you know him. The other is a woman, Lady Savara…she, well –' The young woman hesitated.

'Go on', Lord Osen encouraged her.

'She looks like those bad magicians that have attacked the Guild, my Lord.' she spluttered.

Concern showed on Osen´s face now. 'Does she then? And the third?'

'I…I cannot say, my Lord', the servant stammered, 'he is wearing black robes and a mask.' Lord Osen´s frown deepened.

—_What do you think_, he sent.

A brief mental communication followed in which it was decided to see what these strangers wanted. This Ceryni at least was known to them. Rothen was nervous, what would Sonea´s friend want from them?

'Let them enter, please', Osen told the woman. She bowed once more and slipped out. The tension grew when three different sets of steps approached the door. Lord Balkan nodded to the others and they created shields around themselves. The King´s advisers included Merin in theirs.

Then the door opened and three figures stepped into the room.

First there was Ceryni, the Thief. He had grown since the last time Rothen had seen him. He walked in confidently and surveyed the room with a calm steady gaze. He bowed to the King and nodded to the magicians.

Then there came the woman the servant had been so frightened of. There were two things Rothen saw at once. Firstly, she certainly was Sachakan. Secondly, she was very beautiful. She wore an expression of cool indifference, but he could feel that she was shielding, too. A Sachakan magician. The others must have felt her magic, as well. Feet shifting and intakes of breath broke the momentary silence that had descended over the room.

However, it was the third person that all eyes snapped to. It was the figure of a man under these black robes. His posture conveyed confidence and self-assuredness and the way he moved was familiar to all of them.

Rothen felt his heart skip as the man came near enough for them to feel his presence. Gasps rose. He heard Lady Vinara exclaim, 'Impossible!'

The black-robed man now stood facing them all. He bowed to the King and inclined his head to the others present. Then he pulled back the hood of his robes and removed the mask.

The room fell completely silent.

In front of them stood Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, former High Lord of the Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia.

Very much alive.


	6. A new threat

CHAPTER 44

A NEW THREAT

Another ten seconds of shocked silence followed and then all started to speak at the same time. Questions were shot at the black-robed magician, excited voices filled the air.

In this general mayhem Rothen remained silent. He still stared at the tall man. There was only one thing he could think of. _Sonea, I must tell Sonea._

'This isn´t possible, he must be an impostor', Lady Vinara repeated again and again.

'Do hold your shields, this Ichani woman hasn´t released hers yet.' Lord Balkan growled.

'But Akkarin is dead', Lord Peakin said.

Right on top of this Lord Jerrik shouted, 'This is an illusion, she means to trick us.'

'Enough!' The King´s high penetrating voice cut through the noise like a knife. Another silence followed – this time an embarrased one.

King Merin locked eyes with the former High Lord. 'Akkarin, you survived.'

'Yes, Your Majesty, but only just.' His eyes flickered towards the Sachakan woman.

'You are still an exile as you might remember.'

All eyes immediately flashed to Akkarin´s face. How would he react? Would it come to a confrontation? They still hadn´t released their shields.

Akkarin looked annoyed, but quickly controlled his features again. 'I know, Your Majesty. After your judgement I came back here for the sole purpose of protecting Kyralia and I hope my actions did not let you doubt this.'

The magicians now watched King Merin, unsure of how to react to this. Akkarin had come as near to an insult as political talk with a member of royalty allowed to.

The King, however, only snorted and the ghost of a smile touched his lips. 'Akkarin, Akkarin, I see you haven´t lost your fire. I have to admit that your role in the fight convinced me of your loyalty where your former behaviour made me doubt I ever knew you.'

Akkarin now smiled back at the King and inclined his head. 'Thank you, Highness, I understand. May I explain why I have come here today?'

King Merin motioned to the magicians who released their shields. 'You may. But first I suggest we all sit down again.'

Rothen and the other Higher Magicians moved back to their seats. The King sat down in his throne-like chair. Akkarin and his two companions, however, remained standing.

'Now, tell me, why you have come here today', the young ruler challenged.

'I have come here to negotiate my reacceptence into the Guild, mine and Sonea´s.' Akkarin´s eyes sought his and Rothen couldn´t stop himself from smiling at him in return. Akkarin seemed to be surprised by this, but nodded at him briefly. 'In exchange I offer my help in dealing with the Sachakan threat.'

So, no elaborate words, no talking around. The former High Lord had come straight to the point. Of course he had hit a raw nerve and, Rothen was sure of this, knew this perfectly well. The King leaned forward in his chair, clearly excited by this statement. From any other man it might have been boasting to think that the King would pardon a Black Magician in exchange for his help, but not with Akkarin.

As Lord Peakin had said that morning, Akkarin would have been the natural choice for the mission. If everything he had told them was true, and so far everything he had said had been proven so, he would be very valuable as an ally.

'That is an intersting offer you make, Akkarin. How do you propose to be of help should I decide to reconsider your status?'

Akkarin straightened and looked around, meeting each pair of eyes with a calm and steady gaze. All attention was fixed on him now. He nodded satisfied.

'I know a way to strengthen the Guild magicians so that they equal the Ichani without teaching them Black Magic. I will be able to provide them with power given willingly. And–' his lips curled into his characteristic wry half-smile, 'I will be able to enter Sachaka under the protection of Sachakan magicians.'

An astonished silence followed. Even from the former High Lord these seemed to be impossible claims.

'If you can fulfill all of this, my friend, I´ll certainly grant you reacceptance into the Guild', the King replied unbelievingly.

Akkarin´s gaze met the King´s and held it. 'Is that already part of our negotiation?'

'If you wish.'

'Sire', Lord Balkan interrupted. 'None of us doubts that the H– that Akkarin has saved us, together with Sonea, but he has learned and used Black Magic. And –'

'And be thankful that he did, Kyralian. You would all be dead if your Guildmaster hadn´t been there to risk his life for you. What do you think would have happened to all of you, if he hadn´t come back? You wouldn´t even be here, if it wasn´t for him. In Sachaka he would have been treated like a hero not sent away when you needed his help most.'

They all stared at the Sachakan magician. She hadn´t said anything before and they weren´t used to being addressed like that.

Lord Balkan narrowed his eyes at her. 'I do not assume that you know our laws, Lady, but - '

'Ah, I see, there is a law in Kyralia that says you are a criminal if you risk everything you have, including your life, to save your people?'

'Of course not,' Lady Vinara interrupted her sternly, 'but learning and using Black Magic is one of the most serious crimes you could ever com –'

Again Savara didn´t wait for the Guild magician to end her sentence. 'Yeah, so the law says, you may risk your life and fight an enemy but you may not do what is necessary to win?'

'This is not what I said.' Annoyance crept into the Healer´s voice. 'Learning Black Magic is never an acceptable solution, it…it is just wrong.'

'But isn´t that exactly what we have decided to do, because there clearly is no other way?' Lord Jerrik said simply.

Vinara spun around. 'That´s different, we decided that together, we know of it together, we can control each other.'

Savara laughed mirthlessly. 'So it isn´t the use of what you call Black Magic that you judged him for. No, it´s just that you feared he might be too powerful for you to control. You didn´t ask yourself for one second whether he had a chance to decide anything else.'

'Savara, please.' Akkarin shook his head.

The Sachakan magician sighed. 'I don´t understand how you can let them treat you like this. You risked your life over and over again, you came back after they scorned you and even now you want to help. You could have lived a happy life. They would never have known you weren´t dead.'

'These are my people, Savara, and I have sworn an oath to protect them.'

'He kept it secret. If he had told us we might have trusted him.' Lady Vinara muttered.

The dark-skinned woman snorted. 'No, you wouldn´t have, because you were blindly following your so-called law without even knowing the real reason why it existed. If you ask me, ignorance is the vilest crime.'

Lord Balkan inhaled loudly, his face flushed. 'What exactly is it you want to say with this, Sachakan?'

'You only condemned Lord Akkarin, because you were blessedly ignorant at that time, while he wasn´t. Now, that you have come to your senses you´ve made exactly the same choice, because it is the only logical one. The only difference between you and him are eight years of knowledge.'

Angry glares were shot at the beautiful woman. They didn´t seem to bother her, Rothen noticed. Quite the opposite, really. They seemed to amuse her. She stood there proudly, smiling back at them in an infuriatingly smug way.

Rothen watched fascinated. What a strange situation. A Sachakan magician, a potential enemy, was protecting an exiled Guild Magician while his own people – those he had saved by sacrificing himself – were still treating him like a criminal.

Rothen barked a short laugh as the absurdity of that sank in and he could see that the same sentiment was expressed on other faces. On some he could even glimpse the ghost of embarassment. Were they not the Higher Magicians? Weren´t they supposed to be clever and in control and to be able to decide what was best for Kyralia?

But when Akkarin had been accused of using Black Magic they had all been terrified and had stopped thinking it through. The truth was, that they had all been reliefed when the King had come up with that easy solution to banish him from the Lands. Noone had contradicted the King´s decision, because they had all been frightened to death. And in the end they had been helpless like children calling Akkarin back to mend what they had broken.

Lord Peakin broke the silence. He coughed and said, 'Actions speak louder than words.'

King Merin snorted. 'Thank you, Lord Peakin. And thank you, Lady Savara', he added in a dry tone. The dark-skinned woman made an elaborate bow. 'We agree that we will reaccept Akkarin into the Guild, if he helps us?'

The magicians glanced at each other hesitantly, reading the others´ expressions. Then, slowly, they nodded.

'Which leaves the question of how you will do that.' Akkarin said. 'What will be my…status? Mine and Sonea´s?'

The King frowned displeased. 'Akkarin, you have gained what you came for, why do you complicate things?'

'Because I have something that you need and I will not accept readmittance if our future roles in the Guild will greatly inconvenience or even threaten Sonea or me.'

Uneasy murmurs rose at that. Noone had considered that Akkarin would reject reacceptence. Rothen understood, however. If Sonea and Akkarin joined the Guild again, as last resort, as pardoned Black Magicians with extra restrictions, they would be outcasts for the rest of their lives. What Akkarin was really asking them to do was to trust him this time. Trust him or turn him away again.

It seemed that the King had come to the same conclusion. He looked down at the former High Lord appraisingly and nodded very slowly. 'I see.'

Silence settled over the room. Each occupant contemplated the same questions. What would the King decide? What would be Akkarin´s role? Would the King trust him this time?

Rothen shuddered. _No matter what the King decides concerning Akkarin, I cannot bear to see Sonea leave again. But if the Guild will not trust Akkarin enough to take him back in as a full member, will she remain once she knows he´s alive?_

King Merin spoke to his advisers under the protection of a shield which cut off all that was said. Expressive gestures and vehemently shaken heads indicated that a heated discussion was taking place. It seemed like an eternity until finally the shield vanished and King Merin returned to his seat.

'Akkarin?'

'Yes, Sire?'

'Will you accept if I guarantee that you will be fully readmitted? I cannot tell you in what function yet. I´ll need more time to think that through.'

'And Sonea?'

'The same conditions for her.'

Akkarin smiled. 'Agreed.'

The King let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair. 'Great, now, what you –'

King Merin was rudely interrupted by a booming voice that seemed to issue from every direction and was magnified by magic. A mind voice. It drowned out the last bit of the King´s sentence in the Magicians´ heads.

—_Kyralians, are you listening? This is to all those petty children who call themselves magicians. I am Iniko of the Ichani. I have come to your filthy land to kill you off, one after another. Kariko was good enough to clear the way for me...I couldn´ t resist. Your blood will soak the ground of your city and the bodies of your people will fill the streets. Do you tremble when you hear this? Yeeesss. You know your Guild is weak. Kariko was a fool for walking into your little trap. He always was too bold for his own good health._

A cold, cruel laugh echoed through Rothen´s mind. He felt the hairs on his arms rise.

—_Nevertheless, he had his use. Now, that he has finished off your great defender, I´ll take the greatest pleasure__in hunting you down. You´ll never know when I am back. The only sign you´ll get is another child missing, another throat torn and the cries of your people will fill your ears until you all go mad._

The voice spoke with a cold certainty. It was completely inhuman, void of all emotion. The voice of a cold-blooded murderer. The Ichani chuckled madly.

—_Revenge can´t be taken in a haste. I´ll draw you out and kill you. One after the other. Send me a beautiful woman, maybe that will buy you a day or two. That will depend on how long she´ll be able to amuse me. What about Akkarin´s little apprentice for the start? You do not think she´ll be able to protect you, do you? So why keep her? She´ll buy you...let´s say three days?_

_Sonea? That´s your name, isn´t it? Can you live with the knowledge that innocent people will be killed if you do not follow your great teacher and sacrifice yourself?_

Rothen´s breathing stopped as the voice paused. Sonea, would she answer? But all remained silent.

—_Stupid girl. I´ll get you one way or the other. You, Guild magicians, let me show you what happens if you decide to defy me._

Immediately an image was projected into their minds. They saw an old farm that they recognised as one of the many farms along the coastline of Kyralia a day´s ride away from Imardin. In front of the farm kneeled the farmer, his wife, his two little daughters and the stablehand. Fear stood in their eyes, but they seemed unable to move or to speak. Iniko approached the group.

The image changed as the Ichani fixed his stare on one of the little girls. He grabbed her and dragged her away from the others. 'Hello, precious', he said in that cruel, high voice. 'Do you want me to free Mummy and Daddy?'

Tears were streaming down the child´s face. The little girl was terrified and when the Ichani reached down to touch her she jerked her head away and began to cry even harder.

'No? You do not want them to live?' The child´s eyes grew wide. She started sobbing uncontrollably and burried her face in her hands. Iniko chuckled cruelly. 'Well, since you do not want them to live I will have to kill them.' He bent down and twisted her hands away. He stared into her two big green eyes and whispered. 'And this is all your fault.'

With that he wirled around and sent heatstrike after heatstrike into the bodies of the defenseless farmers until they burst into flames and finally only ashes remained.

Grey flocks rained down upon the little girl. The only one the murderer had left alive.

—_Little magicians, you have until tomorrow morning. Bring me Akkarin´s apprentice or this little girl will be the first of my victims tomorrow._

Shock stood in every face. Rothen was trembling all over. Lady Vinara held her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Akkarin´s expression was completely blank, his gaze fixed beyond the room.

The King was the first to find his voice again. Of course, his advisers had shown him everything that had been said and projected. 'Not even a full day. We do not have time enough to prepare, even if what Akkarin said can be done.' King Merin´s voice was strained and tightly controlled, but also determined. He faced the Higher Magicians of his Guild and then turned towards the tall man in black robes.

'Akkarin, I need you back in your old post.'

Gasps and shuffling of robes broke the stunned silence that followed the King´s statement.

'You would reinstate me as High Lord? A Black Magician?'

'The High Lord of the Magicians´ Guild is chosen to protect the people of Kyralia by enforcing the King´s will and law in the Guild and throughout the land.' King Merin quoted from a part of the election ceremony. 'His foremost responsibility is to protect King and country from harm.'

'I know what I vowed, my King.' Akkarin whispered.

That was the first time Rothen had glimpsed frustration and pain behind his cool reserve.

'And, did you keep that oath, _Lord _Akkarin?' The former High Lord looked up at the King. 'I have tried to hold to that oath as good as I could.'

'Yes, you have and I have made a mistake by not trusting you to do so the first time.' Rothen looked at the King surprised. So did all the others present. Noone had expected such an open admission from the King.

'I am not going to repeat that mistake', King Merin continued. 'Kyralia is my responsibility and I need a strong leader to oppose this Sachakan and all who will come after him. We´ll need to explain that though…' The King massaged his temples absently. 'The problem is that you were punished publicly.' He continued contemplating until suddenly his head snapped up and he fixed Akkarin with a weighing stare. 'However, this was just a strategy, wasn´t it?'

Akkarin looked at him intently as if trying to find a trap in his words. Lord Peakin looked around uncertainly. 'I don´t understand, Your Majesty.' he said.

'What I am offering to Lord Akkarin is that I will put about the story that his expulsion and the exile were strategies to trick our enemy and that he will, of course, be reinstated now.' The King faced Akkarin again. 'That, however, is only open to you, if you can do what you have claimed before that Sachakan bastard threatened us.'

'No.' Akkarin said.

'You cannot?'

'I can, but I will not accept back the post if it comes with a lie. For years I had to hide things from even my best friend. I knew that I had to do it and so I did it, but I will not continue with it for personal gain.'

Akkarin now turned towards the Higher Magicians and therefore missed the satisfied smile that spread over the King´s face.

'If I am to become High Lord again I will only do so by being reelected. I want your vote. I want the Guild´s vote. Either you trust me now, or you don´t. I am a Black Magician, but I never chose to become one and I have never used it for anything else than the defence of Kyralia. I regret having been forced to teach Black Magic to Sonea, but this was the only way to ensure that you´d be safe if I died. I have a few conditions, if you want me to return. However, I will fight this Iniko whether you vote for me or not.'

Lady Vinara was the first to respond to Akkarin´s words. 'I want to know how you plan to keep your promises before I give you my vote, Akkarin,' she said. 'And I want an explanation of how you can be alive. I tested you – you were dead!'

That last nearly came out as an accusation and Rothen had to hide a smile. It seemed that the Head of Healers considered it a personal insult that Akkarin lived against her better knowledge. The black-robed magician inclined his head.

'I will vote yes.' Rothen saw surprise in some of the faces. He, Rothen, had been one of Akkarin´s 'victims' after all. The Black Magician had forcingly claimed the guardianship of his novice and then threatened to do her harm. That Rothen had changed his opinion of the former High Lord hadn´t been anticipated. Again Akkarin seemed to be surprised, but didn´t comment on it. 'And I call for another meeting concerning Sonea. That Akkarin survived changes her role in the Guild. If we consider reinstating Akkarin we must speak about her, too.'

'We will, Rothen, we will', Lord Balkan growled. 'But let us first keep to the things at hand. You claim to have found a way to provide us with magical strength to equal the Ichani without using Black Magic? I have been a Warrior for years and I don´t know a single way this could be done. If, however, you truly have found one, that would solve the problem of our defense and I would be able to sleep again. So, if you have, I will vote yes.' Akkarin nodded to the Head of Warriors.

'I always considered you to be a good choice for the post until we found out about about your…activities.' Lord Peakin looked up at the former High Lord. 'As it is, I have been elected to learn Black Magic from Sonea as successor to Lord Sarrin´s post, in order to choose others, who are trustworthy. I cannot deny that I found those books we found in your rooms quite interesting. However, I did not wish to learn Black Magic. I spent quite some time thinking about how I would choose those who were to be taught and I cannot say I came to a satisfying conclusion. Nevertheless, I would have learned it and I would have taught it, if I had thought it would save Kyralia. I guess I can understand the choices you had to make better than the others present here. I respect you for what you made of that burden and therefore I will vote with yes.' Akkarin nodded to the old magician then faced the new Administrator. Lord Osen wore a frown.

'I know that Lorlen forgave you when he died, but I am not sure whether I am able to do it. I never really liked you, but maybe that isn´t necessary for working together. I cannot answer with yes, but I will accept the vote of the majority. If we need a unanimous vote, I will agree.'

'Thank you, Administrator', Akkarin said.

Finally all magicians but the King´s advisers had given their vote. The majority had voted with a 'yes' under the condition that Akkarin could hold to his claims.

King Merin nodded in agreement. 'I will vote with yes under the same condition. However, I remember you were having conditions of your own. What are these?'

Rothen had to hide another smile. Fascinating, Akkarin had come into this room, an outlawed exile and now the King was requiring after the magician´s conditions even though he had promised he would fight for them regardless of their decision. How did he do that? Well, maybe the Sachakan´s outburst hadn´t been quite as spontaneous as it had seemed at first, Rothen mused. Akkarin had always been a skilled tactician.

Akkarin moved to one of the windows, his black robes billowing behind him. He seemed to choose his next words with great care. 'Thank you for your honest words. I have been told that the Nightroom hosted quite a lot of heated but open-minded discussions and I can now see that must have been true. A pity, that Lord Garrel isn´t present to scold me for assuming anything else. '

The Higher Magicians had to smile at that. Lord Peakin chuckled. 'Ah, so you have been listening from time to time. We will have to take greater care then, should you return to your old post.' Someone laughed openly at that. Brilliant, Rothen thought. Even now he is playing with us like a cat with some mice.

'My King, you asked about my conditions. Actually one has already been met, since you allowed the vote. There are some that will only make sense to you if they are explained together with the solution I have to offer. And then there is a third category –' He hesitated, then smiled.

Rothen had never seen Akkarin smile like that before. He really was very good-looking when he did that. 'The third category concerns Sonea.' Akkarin finished.

Rothen saw that the other magicians exchanged glances. They had speculated a lot on the relationship between Sonea and her former guardian and were now clearly interested in his conditions. Rothen felt reliefed. Akkarin surely would protect Sonea the best he could. He, Rothen, knew how those two had felt about each other.

'Let me start explaining then.' Akkarin moved back into the room and approached the Thief and the Sachakan magician. 'I will need their help though.'

All eyes were fixed on the three unlikely companions. How could a Thief, a potentially dangerous stranger and an exiled Black Magician solve all their problems?

'I promised you three things. Firstly, that I could strengthen you without teaching you Black Magic. Secondly that I would supply you with great stores of power given willingly. Thirdly that I could approach the court in Arvice protected by Sachakan magicians.

In order to understand my plan concerning the first point you need to understand how I survived. There will be parts about Black Magic in it, but be assured that none of you will be confronted with knowledge she or he would rather not know. Lord Peakin, you might have read about parts of it and will be able to identify them as being true.'

The old magician nodded excitedly. 'I will, I will.'

'Savara,' Akkarin addressed the woman to his right. 'Please tell them how you saved me.'

'So it was you…I did wonder…are you…a Healer?' Lady Vinara sat poised on the edge of her chair. Savara laughed. 'No, I don´t even know Healing in the way you Kyralians use it.' Vinara´s mouth hung open. 'You didn´t heal him? But then how…?'

Rothen listened to the Sachakan magician spellbound by what he heard as she explained about the connection between mind and store of strength and the feeling of oneness.

'You see, cutting someone with a knife is not Higher Magic, it is simply a way of opening the barrier of the body in order to be able to draw power. What you call evil is something that hasn´t anything to do with Higher Magic specifically, but is a more common phenomenon. Taking something by force. Killing. It is true, you can use Higher Magic to kill someone, if you draw too much power, but so you can with a simple kitchen knife or a piece of cloth.' Cautious nods of assent followed this.

Savara then explained how she had found and strengthened the connection in Akkarin´s body and how he had recovered over the last two weeks.

'So you see,' she said to the Head of Healers, 'you couldn´t have sensed it, because you can only sense energy that is still connected to the mind. You had to think him dead.'

Lady Vinara shook her head. 'Amazing.'

Akkarin stepped forward and the attention turned back to him. 'Now, let me explain my suggestion. As Savara has explained there is a difference between the ability to draw power from someone and the ability to store it. The first ability is prone to misuse as you can easily see, because a magician can draw power from someone who doesn´t volunteer to give it. Before I met Savara I thought that these two abilities were connected. I thought you had to know them both, that they were one process really, but now I have understood that this isn´t true.'

His voice had gained an intensity that made his listeners hang on his lips. 'After all these years I have finally found a solution. Imagine the possibility of having Guild magicians who are able to store power, but not draw it. They would be equal in strength to any Sachakan magician, but they wouldn´t be a threat to others, because they could not draw another´s power without assent. I can teach you that.'

'They would be able to hold the power in their body without having to hurt or kill someone?'

'Yes.'

Lord Balkan sprang up from his chair and started pacing. He wore a frown of concentration. 'All Warriors could be schooled in this. Even with so many killed we are still enough to defend the main entrances to the City should another invasion take place. There is only one problem.'

'What problem, Lord Balkan?' the King asked.

'These Ichani had their slaves to draw power from. We would only be able to strengthen ourselves from one another thereby weakening some of our own magicians.'

The Kind frowned. 'That´s true. Akkarin, that leads us to point two, am I right?'

The black-robed magician nodded. 'I had come to the same conclusion as you, Balkan. I didn´t find a satisfying answer until I remembered how Sonea and I proceeded during the fight. Actually, it was Sonea who first came up with the idea. When we were staying with Ceryni here –' Akkarin pointed to his left, 'he introduced us to the other Thieves. It was during this meeting that Sonea found a very simple solution to the problem.'

Akkarin chuckled. 'As she would put it, being from the Houses had turned me blind to a possible source of power.' The former High Lord looked at the others expectantly. 'Any ideas?'

Rothen caught on first. 'The slum dwellers', he exclaimed.

'Exactly, Rothen, the slum dwellers.'

Murmurs of protest rose.

'They would never help us, Akkarin', Lord Jerrik interrupted. 'They hate magicians.'

'That´s only partly true, my Lord.' Cery said. 'They will help if we ask them. They agreed to help to defend their city before. And they know Lord Akkarin now. They trust him. If he would be High Lord again the Guild would be seen in a different light. However, if you want to be sure there is only one thing you can do.'

The young man turned to the King. 'Majesty, stop the Purge.'

King Merin inhaled sharply, his green eyes fixed on the steady gaze of his subject. Then he nodded.

'I see, that is the second condition, Akkarin?'

'Yes, Highness.'

'Ceryni of the Thieves, I swear to you now that I will banish the tradition of the Purge if you can provide us with volunteers.'

'He can, Your Majesty. And we have a helper out there already.' Akkarin grinned and asked Lord Peakin, 'Do you remember Lord Senfel? He was a novice in the same winter intake as you, if I am not mistaken.'

'Senfel? Of course, but I thought he was dead.'

'Well, it seems he is as dead as I am.' Akkarin retorted. Gasps of astonishment filled the air.

'Next time it will be my grandmother returned from the grave.' Lady Vinara muttered. 'Now, that would be a tragedy.'

Rothen was amused. This stern woman had a very dry humour from time to time.

'Lord Senfel tested over a thousand people and he found great potential there.'

'Wait,' Lord Balkan interrupted, 'they still cannot help.'

'They can´t? Explain that Balkan.' Lord Peakin looked confused.

'Akkarin said he would only teach us to store strength, not draw it. If we cannot draw strength, these slum dwelllers would have to be able to give it to us. And that would mean that –'

They all turned to Akkarin. The King raised his eyebrows. 'I cannot believe you ask me to allow all of those slum dwellers to enter the Guild?'

'No, Highness, only that they will be taught the first level of Control. That will suffice for them to be able to realease their power willingly, but not much more. Regular controls should ensure that they aren´t taught any use of magic other then to release it. I advise to pay them. Thereby we could stop some of the poverty. You might consider letting some enter to make them trust you even more, though. These people have defended their country before, they will do so again. And I advise that we open up Hospices in the outer parts of the city to further ensure their goodwill. The other alternative would be to let Sonea or me use Black Magic on them as we have done before and supply you with the strength we have gained thus. But that would be very tiresome and impractical. Teaching the first level of control is still risky, but better than the alternative of having Guild magicians who can draw power roaming freely throughout our land. I cannot offer an easier solution...we will have to see how it turns out in the long run.'

Rothen smiled. Now see here, it seemed that the former High Lord had been as much influenced by his novice as the other way round. Sonea would be proud of him, he thought laughing silently.

The King spoke to his advisers and finally addressed the assembled magicians again. 'I will agree to condition number three.'

Lord Balkan approached Akkarin and laid a hand on his shoulder. 'That might work. I will have to organise meeting points and arrange regular lessons, but I think that it will work. I vote yes.'

Ceryni grinned and Rothen found himself admiring the young man´s courage to face all the Higher Magicians and the King himself to rid his people of the Purge and help with the protection of Kyralia. Sonea had a very fine nose for good friends he thought.

'So, there is one point left, Akkarin', the King reminded the black-robed man.

'A possibility to enter Sachaka under protection. I think Savara can explain that better than I could.'

The Sachakan woman raised her chin and fixed them all with a dark stare of her tilted eyes.

'I know you have only met the worst scum of my land, but do not judge us all by them. The Ichani are outcasts in Sachaka. The King is a powerful magician and he uses the banishment as a punishment for truly vile men and women. There are a lot of different societies or tribes in our land. After the war we Sachakan people were scattered all over the land. It will take too much time to explain about each tribe and its political orientation, but you must know that there are two main currents at the moment. One fraction wants to join the Allied Lands, the other wants to take revenge on you. As you might have guessed I am a member of the first group. Now, I came here in order to learn about the Guild and about how it might be approached, but also because we feared that Kariko might have succeeded in rallying enough of the Ichani behind him to dare to enter Kyralia. I cannot influence the King or promise that our side will win, but I can protect your messengers and function as translator. My tribe has some influence in the first group we talked about. I am sure that they will help, too, if I ask them. And maybe if you start negotiations the King might be swayed to join the Allied Lands.'

King Merin leaned back in his chair, an unreadable expression on his face. 'Savara of Sachaka, I thank you for offering your help and protection, and also for saving Lord Akkarin. I will consider your offer.' The dark-skinned woman bowed gracefully.

Then the ruler of Kyralia turned towards the man he had exiled only weeks before and motioned to him to come nearer. The King stood up from his chair and laid both of his hands on Akkarin´s shoulders.

'Akkarin, I do not need to hear the conditions of your third category beforehand as I am sure that they will be reasonable. I vote yes and ask the Guild to follow me in this decision.'

Akkarin reapeated the King´s gesture, laying his hands on King Merin´s shoulders so that the two men stood locked in a formal embrace, one normally used on occasions like an election.

'I vote yes', Lady Vinara intoned. 'I vote yes,' Lord Jerrik added. 'I vote yes,' Administrator Osen said.

Only Lord Garrel – who had been meant to take over from Balkan should the latter become High Lord – wasn´t present, because he was organising the Warrior groups that still patroled the city. The majority of the Higher Magicians had voted positively, however, and therefore the lack of his vote did not weigh that much.

Administrator Osen spoke the ritual words that Akkarin had heard once before. 'Akkarin of Kyralia, you are hereby summoned by the Higher Magicians of the Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia to be elected as High Lord. Should the vote be in your favour you will be raised to the post of High Lord. Do you accept the summons?'

'I do.'

'The election will take place after the Sachakan enemy has been defeated.'

Rothen let out a deep breath. He hadn´t been aware, that he had been holding it.

'I think we all need some fresh air and something to eat', Lord Osen said. 'Let us continue in half an hour. After having settled Lord Akkarin´s election we need to discuss how to approach the imminent threat of the Ichani Iniko.'


	7. The right choice of bait

CHAPTER 45

THE RIGHT CHOICE OF BAIT

Sonea stood next to her horse, frozen to the spot. She couldn´t move, she couldn´t think clearly. The little girl´s face blocked everything else from her mind.

As the waves of shock began to lessen Sonea felt bile rise in her throat. She released the horse´s reins and let herself fall to the ground a few paces away. She gasped for breath, fighting down the nauseating feeling. The world seemed to spin around her and panic enveloped her. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

She concentrated on the room of her mind. She went through with the control exercises Rothen had shown her trying to block out all feeling.

After some minutes she trusted herself enough to open her eyes and shift into an upright position again.

_I have to go back. How could I be so selfish…they need me. __Rothen, Dorrien, please, forgive me! Will I ever be able to myself?_

Shame hit her like an axe, cutting her last hold onto herself. Tears of shame and despair ran down her cheeks. For the first time since Akkarin´s death she was able to allow the pain over his passing to envelop her.

She sobbed and tore at the grass she was sitting in. She blasted away stones and little rocks until dirt filled the air. She hit the ground with her fists.

And then she screamed. She screamed out all of the pain and the hate and the longing. She screamed and screamed until her voice broke and she felt exhaustion creep into her body.

After that her mind began to clear again. Lord Peakin would receive her package right now. He would be able to learn Black Magic then. But he needed time to choose others and strengthen himself. One afternoon was to short for this.

_I need to buy them time. And there is only one way I can do that._

Sonea brushed the dirt out of her hair and off her clothes. Then she walked back to her horse determinedly. She would have to ride hard to arrive at the farm some hours before the Guild magicians did. This Ichani didn´t know that she wasn´t in the Guild anymore.

Surely he wasn´t expecting the Guild magicians to surrender her to him?

'_Lorlen, however, would sacrifice you if it meant saving the Guild_'_, _she heard Akkarin´s voice echo in her head, but quickly shut it out again.

No, she wouldn´t let doubt weaken her. She couldn´t stop Rothen from finding that condemning letter. She couldn´t stop Dannyl from drawing the right conclusion. But she could change her mind and start fighting again.

In a very twisted way that brutal, cold-blooded murderer had shown her that she did still care. The hollowness inside her had been filled with terror when she had had to witness the Farmer´s family´s deaths. She had felt the strong need to protect.

Akkarin´s death had left her devastated and she would mourn his passing forever. That pain was still too near to become a sad memory. However, she knew now, that there were others she had to care for, others she had to protect.

On impulse Sonea kneeled down on the ground and spoke the ritual words of the graduation oath to the sky and trees and birds. She put a special emphasis on the part about protecting the people of Kyralia, her people.

Sonea rose and mounted her horse. She had avoided the main roads on her journey from Imardin not wanting to let people see her and give directions to her followers. Now, however, there was no need to hide anymore.

That would speed up her journey back. She had to arrive at the farm before nightfall. Iniko had set up a cruel trap, the little girl the perfect bait. She was sure that the Ichani did not expect her to show up. No, he was waiting for his prey, the rescue party.

When Rothen and Dorrien discovered that she had left they might join that party. They had to know that she would not abandon the little child to her cruel fate.

They would decide to attack in daylight, however. They would try to learn Black Magic and strengthen themselves first. Therefore she had some hours left in which to kill this Iniko. Sonea laughed bitterly. There she was riding straight into his trap. She was exhausted and hadn´t been able to draw strength before she left. It would be a short fight, but maybe she could trick him into touching her – and then crush his cold heart.

She knew that it wasn´t likely that she would survive, but she had to try.

_At least my death won´t be in vain then._

She turned the mare around and galloped back into the forest she had come from.

The King and his advisers had left. Now that Akkarin was back to deal with the Ichani, the King had decided to leave the organisation of the magical battle to the magicians. Cery and Savara had gone, too. 'Thieves´ business,' the young man had said with a wink.

The remaining magicians stretched and started to rise. Rothen approached Akkarin not quite sure of how to address the other man. When he was only a few steps away the black-robed magician turned around.

'Rothen, thank you for your support.' Akkarin smiled crookedly. 'I have to confess it came as a bit of a surprise.'

Rothen snorted and shrugged. 'Well, I guess, I didn´t know I would support you myself – at least not until I heard the words come out of my mouth. Ah, and I might have been influenced by someone earlier.' Rothen looked up at Akkarin with a knowing smile. 'Some people can make us change. Mind and all.'

Once again that special smile lit up the former High Lord´s face. He nodded and added in a softer voice, 'Yes, she can do that, can´t she?'

Well, Rothen thought, here we go. They had breached the subject of Sonea which would inevitably lead to awkward questions about Akkarin´s relationship to her and his taking her away from him.

'I have to apologise to you for my former behaviour, Rothen. I know that you consider Sonea as a daughter. However, I could not take the risk of leaving you two free to expose me.' Akkarin´s dark stare did not waver.

Rothen had already made up his mind about the Black Magician´s earlier actions and knew how he felt about those now. He had had time to examine his feelings about the other man 'corrupting' Sonea. Rothen had already forgiven him for that, had even understood why he had had to do it. He had also accepted that Akkarin loved Sonea and that this feeling was requited by her. Therefore he didn´t find it hard to answer truthfully.

'Akkarin, I understand why you had to do it. I regret that it had to happen and I do not deny that I hated you wholeheartedly at that time.' Rothen´s voice was steady and calm. He managed a grim smile. 'No hard feelings left. For now.'

Akkarin frowned and repeated, 'For now?'

Rothen stepped closer, bringing his face near to that of the younger man. 'I do accept Sonea´s choice, which isn´t easy considering that you are taking her away from me a second time like this, not to mention from my son.'

Akkarin drew in a breath and started to speak. Wanting to assure him that he wouldn´t do anything like that, Rothen surmised. On impulse the Alchemist suddenly poked a finger into the black-robed man´s chest and narrowed his eyes at him. 'Don´t interrupt', he said in a lecturing tone.

Akkarin eyes widened with surprise. Then he suddenly wore a surprisingly boyish and mischievious grin.

'Hmmph,' Rothen commented on that, but couldn´t help smiling himself. He waved his finger in front of Akkarin´s face, immitating that threatening gesture old people often used. 'I do approve of Sonea´s choice, however, should you ever hurt her again, you would do well to remember that I do indeed consider her to be family.'

Akkarin´s face had taken on a serious expression. He looked at Rothen appraisingly and finally bowed his head just a little, acknowledging Rothen´s threat equal to equal. Rothen snorted. They both knew, of course, that Rothen would never be able to carry out his threat. Akkarin would beat him easily even without the use of Black Magic. However, the older magician thought amused, there were some things a man had to do and say even if they were, well, a bit illogical. He inclined his head in reply accepting Akkarin´s gesture. Then he stepped back.

'Now, that we have settled that I suggest we go looking for her, she must be worried after what that Iniko said.'

'Yes, you must go looking for her, Rothen. Knowing her I wouldn´t put it past her to try something foolish.'

Rothen swallowed several times. 'You´re right. I have to talk her out of any heroism.' The Higher Magician started towards the door then turned.

'Aren´t you coming along?'

Akkarin shook his head slowly, annoyance showing in his face once more.

'Ah, I forgot that she doesn´t know you are – here. When are you going to tell her?'

Akkarin´s reply was interrupted by the sound of the gong echoing through the University.

'Four o´clock already? Well, as I said before, let us get something to eat', Lord Osen said. He walked to the door and was about to open it when he heard a timid knock from outside. Osen sighed, and willed it to open.

Rothen thought he caught a glimpse of Tania, his servant. What was she doing here? He hadn´t ordered her to come to him. Sonea. He felt concerned. Had anything happened to her? Of course, she must be scared after what that Iniko had shown them.

Lord Osen spoke to the servant then turned to them. His voice was full of apprehension. 'Lord Peakin, Tania says she has been sent by Sonea and that she is meant to hand her package over to you personally.' He shook his head. 'She also was ordered to give it to you at exactly four o´clock in the afternoon. Rothen, do you know what this is about?'

Rothen shuddered, an uneasy feeling creeping over his skin. 'I have no idea, Administrator. She didn´t tell me about this.'

'Well, let´s see what she has sent me then', Lord Peakin walked over to the door and came back with a leather-bound folder that was tightly wrapped with leather strings. On top of it was a letter addressed to Lord Peakin. Rothen immediately recognised Sonea´s handwriting.

The old magician opened the letter and began to read. His eyes widened and he gasped. Then his face slowly lost all colour.

'What is it, Peakin?' Lady Vinara hurried to his side.

Lord Peakin looked up at Akkarin and then at Rothen. His hands holding the folder were shaking.

'This is a mental guide to the use of Black Magic. I have one hour to learn, afterwards it will vanish.'

Akkarin hurried over. 'This is what?'

'She used Dannyl´s special paper out of anivope vines, those that can hold images of the mind for some time. She writes that she has tested them and that the images will remain until 5 o´clock in the afternoon.'

Lord Peakin looked up at Rothen helplessly. 'She regrets that she will not be there to teach the Guild personally.'

Silence descendend upon the room as the meaning of this last sentence sank in.

—_Tya!_

—_Rothen?_

—_Check on Sonea, now._

—_What? _

—_Please, Tya, just go looking for her._

Two minutes ticked by and Rothen felt a raising anticipation.

—_Rothen?_

—_Tya?_

—_She isn´t here but she has left a note that she will be back soon. She has gone to the Baths. Her books and her notes are still here._

Rothen´s eyes snapped to Akkarin´s and when he saw his own concern mirrored in them he hurried out of the room closely followed by Akkarin and Lord Balkan. The Black Magician had pulled up his hood again and tied back his mask.

They passed some novices and other magicians but didn´t stop. They were headed for Rothen´s rooms.

Panting, Rothen opened the door to his apartement and called Sonea´s name. No answer. He hurried over to her room and knocked. Still no answer. He opened the door and froze.

The bed was made. The blanket was neatly folded and on top of it – Sonea´s few possessions and a letter with a single name on it. Rothen.

'No', Rothen stammered, 'no.'

He ripped open the envelope and started reading. Then he felt his knees give in and he sank down to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He sobbed uncontrollably.

'Rothen', Akkarin fastened his hands around the other man´s shoulders and turned him around. 'Rothen, calm yourself.' Rothen shook his head in denial. His hands clutched Sonea´s letter.

'Get him up', Lord Balkan told Akkarin. Both men hoisted the trembling magician up on the bed. Then two different sets of steps approached the door and Dorrien and Dannyl stormed into the room.

'Father, what happened?' Dorrien kneeled in front of the bed clearly shocked by what he saw.

'Rothen, what is it?' Dannyl panted.

'She is gone. She…' Rothen´s voice broke and he stared up at Dannyl.

'She says you shouldn´t feel guilty about telling her about the cave. She would have found another way anyway. What does that mean, Dannyl? What cave is she talking about?'

All colour drained from Dannyl´s face and he started trembling, too. He turned around and walked back into the living room. Sonea´s small bedroom had felt crowded and even now Dannyl had the feeling that he couldn´t breath anymore. No she wouldn´t, she couldn´t…

'You have told her about the chamber?' The voice was cold as ice and full of barely controlled anger.

Dannyl turned to stare at the black-robed man standing in the door. He wasn´t even able to feel surprised about the fact, that Akkarin was alive. The former High Lord´s face was as white as his and the pain and the unspoken denial in these dark, merciless eyes confirmed his worst assumption. Now he knew why he had felt so uneasy after his last visit to Sonea.

He met Rothen´s eyes. 'She has gone there to die.'

Incomprehension showed on Lord Balkan´s face, denial on Rothen´s. Both men had moved back into the living room.

'This is your fault, she does this for you.' Dorrien´s voice was full of unconcealed hatred. His normally warm and friendly face had been replaced by that of a spiteful stranger.

'What exactly do you mean to imply by that, _Dorrien_?' Akkarin´s voice was dangerously soft, his whole body tense.

The Healer laughed mirthlessly. 'You know exactly what I mean to imply by that, _Akkarin_.'

The two men stood facing each other, the tension between them tangible.

'Dorrien, what is this nonsense?' Lord Balkan laid a restraining hand on the magician´s shoulder. Dorrien shook it off and snapped. 'Why don´t you ask the Black Magician over there?'

'Dorrien, Lord Akkarin has been reaccepted into the Guild and has been – '

'What?' The Healer spun around now glaring at the Head of Warriors. 'What idiocy is this?'

'Careful, Dorrien, you forget who you are talking to.' Balkan´s voice had taken on a warning edge.

Dorrien looked around. All the other magicians were staring at him. Suddenly his shoulders slumped and panic replaced fury. His whole body started shaking and his mind seemed to spin until two hands took hold of his arms with a firm grip. Two dark eyes met two blue ones.

'We will find her. She will be safe.' Akkarin whispered reassuringly.

'How?' Dorrien stammered, 'How could she do this?'

Akkarin shook his head. 'I don´t know. Sonea, you foolish girl.' That last was barely audible.

The Black Magician stepped back from Dorrien releasing his arms and walked over to one of the windows. Some seconds of shocked silence ticked by, then the former High Lord turned and regarded them all, his features controlled again.

'That Sonea has left the Guild changes our situation. We must find out when she has left. Knowing her destination we know that it is likely that she has boarded on a ship. She will not have sailed from Imardin. She knows that she will be discovered too easily. Let us assume she is headed for the next town with a port. That means that she has to travel overland at first. She might have stolen a horse.

Balkan, I want you to inform the other Higher Magicians about Sonea´s absence. Dorrien, go and check the spring, though I do not think that she will be there we´ll have to make sure. Dannyl, go find a map that marks off the nearest town with a port and try to calculate the fastest route there. Do not use main roads. She will have tried to stay unnoticed. Rothen, we will go to the stables. We´ll meet again in ten minutes time, Lord Osen´s office.'

The moment Akkarin had finished every man set about the task the former High Lord had appointed to him. Rothen thought he knew how the others felt – they were all reliefed to find responsibility taken out of their hands.

Twenty minutes past four the Higher Magicians, Dannyl, Dorrien and Akkarin sat down again in the Administrator´s office.

Rothen told them that Sonea had left early in the morning. _'But, my Lord, you were there, you gave permission to give her the horse, I swear.'_ The young stablehand had been terrified when Rothen had confronted him with the fact that he had let Sonea escape.

'She must have created an illusion', Lady Vinara concluded. Someone whistled appreciately. 'I didn´t know she was that talented at it', Lord Jerrik said.

Dannyl laughed bitterly. 'Oh, it seems we underestimated her abilities in many fields, Lord Jerrik – manipulation of friends among them.'

Vinara raised a questioning eyebrow, 'What are you referring to, Ambassador?'

Rothen, Dannyl and Dorrien all looked down to the floor – each of them feeling guilty and betrayed at the same time.

Rothen was the first to look up again. 'It seems she planned her…her journey quite thouroughly.' And then he told the other magicians what they had found out about Sonea´s clever scheme.

Lord Balkan laughed outright. 'Good Lord, I think I should try to sway her towards the profession of Warrior after all!' Then he shot a challenging look at Akkarin. 'I wonder where she learned all that.'

The tall man, however, didn´t react to the bantering. His eyes were fixed on his hands and Rothen thought he detected worry and fear underneath his cool mask.

'Dannyl, what about the map?' Akkarin asked.

The Ambassador spread the map on the table and pointed at a little dot at the coastline. 'I think Sheel is the nearest port. If she went there and has avoided the main roads she will have passed here and here.' Dannyl followed Sonea´s imaginery route with a finger. 'And that means – '

'That she is nearer to the farm then we are', Dorrien finished for him. 'And I am sure that she will try something foolish.'

'Well, that would spare her the inconvenience of killing herself,' Dannyl remarked bitterly. 'However, she has left us behind, why would she decide differently this time?'

'That´s true, we can´t be entirely sure that she will go there,' Lord Balkan agreed.

'Stop. Stop this, now.' Anger vibrated in Rothen´s voice. He pushed himself out of his chair and glared at the assembled magicians. 'Don´t you dare question her loyalties. Why don´t you ask yourself, why a woman that young intends to finish her life instead? You think she has betrayed us? You think she has turned traitor? That she has abused our friendship? That she has let us down? No, I am telling you it is u s who have let h e r down. When she had just fought for her life and ours, did any of you thank her for this? When she thought Lord Akkarin had died and needed to mourn, did you give her the time to do so? Did any of you come to visit and console her? The only thing you were interested in was how fast she would be recovered enough to begin teaching and how to restrict her enough to have her under control. And I…I have disappointed her the most. I went to all of our petty little meetings and left her alone. And when she started acting I accepted, because I couldn´t bear to see her suffer anymore…I…I…this is all my fault. I should have seen through her façade…I…I…'

'Rothen,' Lady Vinara stood up and walked over to him. 'Do not blame yourself. I agree that we…well, that we should have treated her differently…better. However, I don´t believe that any of us here meant that as personal disregard to Sonea. We were all in an exceptional situation. Everyone has lost a friend or relative. We all needed to cope with that and try to hold together what was left of the Guild. And I think we have all had a bitter taste of our limits.'

'I am sorry, Rothen. I never meant to question Sonea´s loyalty. It´s just that I feel I have been a fool.' Dannyl said apologetically. Rothen calmed down and took his seat again. 'I am sorry.'

'Well, at least nobody has to question your loyalties, Rothen.' Lord Balkan padded him on the shoulder. 'Now, what is your plan?' he asked Akkarin.

'The first thing is, that we must let Sonea know, that we are coming to her aid. I suggest we contact that Iniko and threaten him. It is essential that he doesn´t know I survived so that he will feel certain to win and wait for us there. Therefore you must be very careful when communicating with him.

Secondly, I will have to strengthen myself. We do not know how many people he has killed when he was in Imardin. I do not have the time to go to our volunteers. And I do not want too many people knowing about my survival. So, those of you that do not come with the rescue party will have to give me their strength.

I don´t think I can prevent Rothen, Dorrien and Dannyl from coming with me. Balkan, you should come, too. That would mean five of us. Iniko will expect a larger group, however. You should select twenty Warriors to join us.

I need to borrow red robes from you. Iniko has seen me in the minds of the other Ichani. It will warn him, if I wear my black ones. We have to prepare as fast as possible. Even if we ride hard we will not be able to reach the farm before dawn since we ride at night which will slow us. And someone should inform the King.'

'Let´s do it then', Balkan growled.

An hour later the twenty-five magicians rode through the doors of the Magicians´ Guild.


	8. The rescue party

CHAPTER 46

THE RESCUE PARTY

Night had fallen. Sonea moved along the outskirt of a forest that surrounded part of the farm. Her muscles ached from the long ride, but she didn´t heal herself. She would need every last bit of her strength.

She kept to the shadows of the trees and slowly advanced on the decrepit building. The window next to the main door stood open. She could see light flickering inside casting gruesome shadows. When she was level with the house she stopped and assessed her situation.

This Iniko did not seem to be as hot-blooded as Kariko had been in his insane quest for revenge. Kariko had only seen his brother´s murderer. His sole aim had been to kill Akkarin and destroy what he valued most – the Guild and the whole of Kyralia.

Sonea shuddered at the thought of what Kariko might have done to her had he known that she had been more than Akkarin´s apprentice. He might have used her as bait, might have forced Akkarin to choose between her life and that of the Guild. Finally, Akkarin´s words made sense to her. _You test my loyalties, Sonea._

Thinking about that moment with him made her feel as if a dagger was being plunged straight into her heart. The pain lanced through her whole body sharpening her senses and her determination.

Anger began to replace pain. Sonea leaned her forehead against a tree trunk and concentrated on the feeling of the rough surface beneath her hands. She ran her hands up and down over the wood until she had regained her composure.

_Start thinking again, girl, _she scolded herself. Akkarin had told her during one of their lessons down in the underground room of his residence that it was essential to know your enemy if you were about to confront him.

'You have to know his weaknesses and aims in order to have control. You have to know how to lure him, play with him, how to provoke him. If you do, you might be able to induce him to make a mistake. Do not rely on your strength alone, even if it seems you are having an advantage. The Ichani are tricksters.'

—_Allright, I´ll do as you say, _Sonea sent to Akkarin´s ghost.

Iniko was cold-blooded and vile. She had not sensed any emotions from him during the projection of his murders. Not a single flicker of remorse or even hate. He had simply done what he had had to do in order to draw out the Guild magicians. He had seemed to be in control the whole time. No, this man would not be carried away by rage or hate when being provoked.

Neither did he nurture a specific hate for her. He simply wanted to remove her from his plate, she guessed. While the other Ichani had more or less shouted their presence in the city, Iniko had remained silent and hidden. He had let Kariko do the dirty work. Now, with Akkarin gone, he had decided to reveal himself. Sonea was sure that the Guild would not have survived a battle with him, but Iniko did not take risks. He had time. So, he wasn´t vain enough to be uncareful.

Sonea shuddered. How should she fight him? She had little strength left. He would easily overcome her. The only possibility to win was to make him touch her and use Healing. But how?

There were only two ways that would happen. He might want to kill her. If that was the case he would cut her after her strength had faded drawing the last bit until she was dead. Or he might want to keep her as bait or as a source of power. Then he would have to let her rest until her strength returned. And that would take until morning. Then the rescue party would arrive and the very battle that she wanted to prevent would start. No, if he decided to let her live she had to find a way to make him touch her earlier. There had to be something she had overlooked. There had to be a way to get to him.

Sonea was uncertain of how to proceed. Should she try to figure out how to do so or should she attack and hope that being with him would show her how to do it?

—_Iniko!_

—_Balkan, is it? So you have decided to answer at last. How nice. _The voice became smooth and deceivingly polite. _How might I be of help?_

—_Release the girl and return to Sachaka._

Iniko laughed. A high unpleasant laughter.

—_I fear I cannot do this, little magician. I really have grown very fond of little Lia – that´s her name, you know – and after she has lost her parents I would be a monster indeed to leave her alone in this big house._

—_We offer you one last chance, leave Kyralia or we will attack._

—_How unfortunate. I´m afraid I will have to deny your request and meet you tomorrow morning. Ah…will Sonea be with you, then?_

—_Should you change your mind contact me._

Balkan´s presence drew away.

Sonea´s heart was beating rapidly. They were coming to rescue the girl, Lia. She knew that the Guild couldn´t really be expecting Iniko to withdraw. They might have guessed her destination and found out that she was nearer to the farm than they were. And they might know that she would try to rescue the girl. If so, they had only contacted Iniko to assure her that help was coming. They might be on their way already.

So, the decision had been taken out of her hands. She would have to take the risk that Iniko would kill her rather than keep her. Everything else had to come later.

Sonea grabbed a big stone and threw it against the door. It bounced off with a dull thud. No turning back now, she thought.

Then the door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped outside. His long dark hair was hanging down his back in many elaborate braids. A silver shawl was holding it back from his face. He had a nose that reminded her of a hawk´s beak and his mouth was set in an arrogant smile. His dark eyes searched the surroundings. He wore rich clothes like the other Ichani. He had a light brown skin that was accentuated by two goldrings that he wore in his left ear. His beard was neatly trimmed. At another time, in another situation, she might have thought him good-looking in a strange way.

Her gaze dropped to his hands. In his right hand he held a jewelled dagger. In his gloved right hand.

Sonea did not have time to panic when she discovered that he was wearing gloves. Iniko´s gaze brushed the spot where she was hiding and before she could shrink back into the underwood his first strike flashed towards her.

She threw up a shield and retaliated with a curved heatstrike. Iniko simply shrugged it off.

'Come out, little magician, so that I may see you when I kill you.'

Sonea drew in a deep breath and stepped out of the forest. Iniko´s eyes widened with surprise. Then a terrifyingly satisfied expression settled on his face.

'Now see who we have here – Akkarin´s little apprentice. Let me guess, you ran away in order to sacrifice yourself.' He smirked. 'How very heroic of you. But what will your former mentor think of this, Rothen was his name, right? You naughty girl. You must have ridden hard to be here already. You must be tired –'

The Ichani sent a forcestrike towards her, testing her shield. It wavered but held. 'How very disappointing, I would have thought you stronger.'

The Ichani advanced on her, sending strike after strike. Sonea knew that he was holding back, he didn´t even use his full strength and still her shield began to weaken. She answered with stunstrikes of her own. Let him think she was fighting back in earnest. Let him wear her out. Her only advantage was, that he wouldn´t expect that she meant to loose the fight.

As expected it didn´t take long. Iniko´s last forcestrike broke her shield and slammed her into the ground. She felt blood trickle down her temples. She tried to stand up, but the Ichani kicked her down again.

Then he reached down, gripped her hair and pulled her brutally onto her knees. Iniko moved behind her and twisted her left arm up behind her back. Sonea didn´t resist. Even had she wanted to, she was too exhausted.

_If he wants to kill me now, there is nothing I can do. _

Iniko was very close to her. He pressed her against his chest and heaved her into a standing position. Sonea shuddered when she realised that she could feel his heart beating calmly and steadily through the thin layers of clothes. He had a strange scent, musky and spicy, but, surprisingly, not unpleasant. This bastard had not even shed a single drop of sweat during their fight.

Iniko slid his right hand around her neck and tilted up her face so that her throat was bared. The feeling of cold metal against her skin told her that he was still holding the knife.

Then he stilled.

Sonea closed her eyes and waited.

The horses´ hooves thundered on the road as the twenty-five magicians gallopped down the main road that led from Imardin to Sheel. Akkarin and Balkan rode at the front. Their red robes were flapping in the wind.

The former High Lord had plaited back his hair and wrapped a dark shawl around it in order to hide it from view. Thus it seemed that his hair was shorter. He didn´t think that Iniko would recognise him immediately since they had never met before, but he wasn´t in the mood to take chances. For the hundreth time he wished they could travel faster.

_Let us arrive there before she does_, he pleaded. _If she does something foolish I will have to smack her for it._

All the Higher Magicians who were not part of the rescue party had provided him with their strength. Some had flinched when he had touched them, but noone had refused to help. Even Lord Garrell, who had arrived soon after the meeting, had offered his hands. Lady Vinara had explained everything to him and he had agreed with their decision.

When they had been two hours from Imardin, they had stopped and Balkan had contacted Iniko. Akkarin hoped that the Ichani would be fooled into believing that they were still at the Guild. He wasn´t sure, however.

This Iniko seemed to be different. Akkarin smiled when he remembered how he had told Sonea once that it was essential to know your enemy. She had been a natural at that. He had thought then that this was because she had grown up in the slums, where it was necessary to be able to read other persons and detect danger in order to survive. Cery had that ability, too.

What he himself had concluded about this Ichani didn´t put his mind at ease. He had not sensed any emotions from him during the projection of his murders. Cold-blooded and pragmatic he had done what he had had to do in order to get their attention. This man would not be provoked easily. Sonea would not have a chance against him. Fear surfaced once more, but he firmly pushed it away again.

They were all relying on him. He needed to stay focused and in control. He pressed his thighs against the horse´s sides urging it to run even faster. It would still take them five hours to get to the farm. He cursed silently. That damned darkness.

They were passing one of the smaller villages when magic hit their minds with full force.

—_BALKAN, BALKAN, BALKAN! _

Akkarin reined in his horse. Chaos ruled for several seconds until all the other magicians had recovered from the attack and had gotten their horses under control again.

—_Little magicians, thank you for your gift. I really appreciate it, I do. What? Oh, you really have to try harder if you want to reach out to them. Here let me help you._

Waves of shock washed over Akkarin when Iniko´s projection reached his mind. Sonea did not seem to be able to stand unsupported. Her head was twisted back. Her cheeks were bruised and blood ran down the side of her lovely face. Iniko had her in a painful grip. When the Sachakan looked down, Akkarin could see that the Ichani pressed a dagger to her bare throat.

_Don´t you dare, you bastard. I am going to tear you limb from limb if you hurt her._

Then the projection ended abruptly. Akkarin´s hands had started shaking with a nearly ungovernable impulse to strike out with mindstrike. To lash at Iniko´s brain and try to smash it. Of course, that would be both foolish while he still had Sonea as his hostage and in vain from this distance.

It took all of his self-control to turn to the Head of Warriors and speak. 'Balkan, threaten him. I don´t care what you say, but make it interesting for him to keep her alive.'

—_Balkan, my friend. Have you lost your speech?_

—_I am not your friend and I advise you to release our novice immediately._

—_Your novice? As far as I can remember she was your Guildmaster´s little plaything. Now, what would your great defender say if he was still alive and knew that you had let his apprentice escape?_

Balkan looked at Akkarin, his expression thoughtful. He laid a hand on the other man´s arm and a brief mental communication followed.

Akkarin frowned then nodded.'It might work. The Ichani themselves would think that way. Try it.'

Balkan broke the contact and continued his mind communication with Iniko.

—_Escape? No, we sent her._

—_What? _For the first time there was something like annoyance in the cruel voice.

—_Yes, you know, she might have finished you off which would have spared us the trouble to come ourselves. Or you might have finished her off which would mean only one of us down. It was a risk worth taking. _

—_So you won´t mind if I kill her?_

—_I do, she is our novice, after all. But we will not trade her life for yours. Tomorrow morning will see you dead whether she is alive to witness it or not._

—_Do you hear this, they don´t even care about you. Now, what do you say to this?_

Again Sonea´s bruised face swam into view. Iniko released her from his grip and pushed her forward. She fell to the ground. Akkarin winced when he say, that Sonea´s clothes were torn and scorched in many places. Dark spots of blood were visible all over her fragile looking body.

'Get up, get up.' Iniko hissed. 'Come on, come on. They will want to hear you say something in return.'

_Come on, Sonea, say what I think you will,_ Akkarin pleaded silently.

The Ichani hoisted her into an upright position then moved in front of her. This way she was looking directly at them through Iniko´s eyes. Just as the Ichani had intended, Akkarin was sure.

Sonea swayed slightly from side to side but managed to stay upright. Then she seemed to draw on the last bit of her strength. Her gaze became focused and she met Iniko´s eyes with a calm and steady stare.

'Good. Now tell them to rescue you, beg them to come to your aid. Tell them how frightened you are, love.'

Sonea´s eyes narrowed in hatred when she spoke through Iniko´s projection. Akkarin heard with pride that her voice did not waver once.

'Don´t come, he´s too strong for you. Tell Rothen, I´m sorry.'

Iniko bared his teeth and growled. 'That was the wrong answer, precious.'

—_And naughty children deserve to be punished, don´t they, Balkan?_

Akkarin clenched his fists around the reins in expectance of what would come. He couldn´t prevent Iniko from hurting her now, but he would make sure that this man would never hurt anyone else again.

Again, Iniko´s projection flooded their minds. 'No,' Rothen exclaimed when Iniko began thrashing Sonea with forcestrike after forcestrike. Again and again the fabric of her shirt was torn as he slashed at her. Soon bloodied streaks appeared on her skin. And finally Iniko attacked her with mindstrike until her eyes rolled up in her head and her body went limp.

—_That is what will happen to you, little magicians. And I will leave her alive to witness it. _

And with that his presence faded.

Akkarin loosened the murderous grip on the reins and brought his horse up to that of Rothen. The older man looked deeply shaken and at the same time more determined than ever. Dorrien joined them. Silently the three men regarded each other. Out of the twenty-five companions they were the only ones who knew exactly what the others´ feelings must be after having witnessed what Iniko had done to Sonea. They didn´t need words to promise each other, that they would do everything in their power to safe her and that, should they fail, the three of them would share their grief and memories to honour her.

At long last the former High Lord turned his horse away again and rode to the front of the group.

'Warriors, you have seen our enemy. You have seen what he has done to one of us. We will ride hard without pause. We will attack and we will win. Should I fail to beat him alone, fight together. Link your powers. Show no mercy, because none will be shown to you.'

Akkarin fixed the group with his dark stare, his features set and comsposed. He held up his right fist and pressed it to his chest. 'For Kyralia.'

'For Kyralia', echoed the Guild magicians repeating their leader´s gesture.

_For Kyralia, and for Sonea, _Akkarin thought.

Sonea woke to the crying of a child. Her first impulse was to call for her aunt and tell her that her little cousin needed his mother´s attention. Then the memories came back and her eyes snapped open.

She was lying on the floor of the farmhouse. Her head was aching and she felt bruised all over. Pain shot through her body when she moved. The skin on her back was torn from the forcestrikes Iniko had used on her. However, she did not dare to heal herself. She couldn´t give up her only chance of survival. If she did heal herself now, he would know that the wounds hadn´t vanished naturally.

Cautiously she surveyed the room. The Ichani was sitting at the rickety table in front of the fireplace. His feet were placed on a second chair. Anger flared up in her when she saw that he was drinking wine and reading a book. He seemed to be completely at ease. A few hours ago he had slaughtered the owners of this house and now he sat there as if it had belonged to him for years.

Again she heard a faint sobbing. Sonea looked to her right. The farmer´s daughter was huddled on the floor next to her. The child was cradling a battered-looking doll and kept rocking back and forth. Tears filled Sonea´s eyes when she remembered how she had felt the day her mother had died. Lia had lost her whole family.

She crawled over to the little girl and laid a reassuring hand on her arm. The moment she touched her Lia began to scream piercingly. Sonea shrank back holding up her hands to show the child that she meant no harm.

'Shush, Lia. Everything is ok. I won´t hurt you, see? My name is Sonea, I am here to –'

Then she went completely cold when she heard footsteps approaching. In the corner of her eyes she could see a set of boots that halted next to where she kneeled. She looked up to find the Ichani staring at the screaming girl. In his hand he was holding a leather belt. When Lia became aware of him she began to wail even louder.

Iniko looked at her disapprovingly. 'Now, what´s this? I have told you what would happen should you start this racket again, precious, didn´t I?'

Lia burried her head in her arms and pressed herself to the ground, but she didn´t stop screaming. Iniko sighed, made a step towards the trembling girl and started to rise his arm.

'No', Sonea exclaimed before she could stop herself. 'Don´t you dare hurt her, you –'

Iniko whirled around and brought the belt down on her instead. One strong blow. Then he stopped.

'Sonea, darling, what was it you wanted to say?'

Sonea looked up at him defyingly. 'Stop hurting her, you monster.' Another blow hit her.

'I am sorry, darling, I think I misheard you?'

'You know exactly what you heard, bast–'

Two blows followed. More forceful this time.

Sonea smirked. _If that son of a bitch thinks he can break me like that, he will be disappointed. I have endured worse._

Iniko was still looming over her, his arm raised. Sonea deliberatly smiled and schooled her voice to a friendly tone. 'As I was saying, Ichani, leave her alone. Tell me, how does it feel to be the looser of the greatest battle in history?'

Iniko didn´t react to that, but neither did he continue striking her. His features were completely controlled and smooth. He locked eyes with her and cocked his head to one side a little, contemplating.

Long seconds ticked by, but Sonea didn´t break the eye contact. She wouldn´t give him this satisfaction. Then she thought of Fergun and how her anger had helped her during their confrontation at the Fort.

_Yes, you can kill me, but you will not break my will nor make me beg to you. You are vile and cruel and I detest you. The thought of having to be in one room with you makes me sick. The thought of ha__ving to touch you is even worse. I will have to wash for days afterwards._

Some of these thoughts must have shown on her face, because suddenly Iniko grinned maliciously and turned to Lia. No emotion showed when he began thrashing her. Lia´s screams turned to a whimper.

Sonea grabbed Iniko´s arm, but he simply pushed her back, never ceasing his relentless punishment. Sonea tried again, but she wasn´t fully recovered from the magical exhaustion and Iniko had a strong build.

'So that´s what´s a great Sachakan magician is like. You´re a coward turning on small children', Sonea taunted him desperately.

No reaction. Sonea felt tears come to her eyes again. She must find a way to stop him, she must. Next she threw a weak stunstrike at him, but he didn´t even bother to look. He knew, that she had not regained enough power to be threat to him.

Iniko continued to put the belt to the girl´s fragile body. Lia had gone completely quiet. Only her ragged breathing was audible and even that began to fade.

Sonea felt panic envelop her. What could she do to save the girl? She had tried everything. She had attacked him, both with magic and bodily, but he was too strong. He hadn´t reacted to her taunting either. He worked like an automaton, detached and cold.

Suddenly a cold certainty settled over her.

_He is going to kill her__. He will beat her until she´s dead._

The clear vision of that made her utter a strangled noise. She began to tremble and sank down to the floor. Finally the tears she had held back started streaming down her face. And to her own embarassement she heard herself begging to him.

'No, please, no. Let her live, I beg you. Please, I apologise for calling you names. I was stupid, but please, stop hurting her.'

Iniko stopped and slowly turned around. He fixed her with a cold stare. This time Sonea let her gaze drop to the floor. She remained kneeling, her head down. The Ichani came closer. He pulled up her head and brought his face nearer to hers. Sonea was still sobbing. Iniko´s gloved hands had her face in a brutal grip. He squeezed. Bright pain shot through her temples, but she didn´t move.

_Better it´s me than her, _Sonea thought. After what seemed to be an eternity the Sachakan magician released her and let her sink to the ground.

He nodded satisfied and said, 'I thought so.' Then he returned to his reading as if nothing had happened.

Sonea pressed her face to the cool floor. She was shaking all over – not only with fear, but with hatred and seering embarassment.

_How could I let him do this to me? I didn´t even fight, I just let him hurt me. Why? Because you didn´t have a choice, _she told herself. _So what, will you let him kill your friends? Will you give up and stand back when he murders Rothen and Dorrien just because he might start hurting her again? No, I have abandoned them once, I won´t do so this time. Think, girl, think! There has to be a way._

Sonea closed her eyes and forced herself to breath evenly. She called up the image of Akkarin, how he had looked like in the morning sun when she had first kissed him. She needed him, now more than ever. She went through image after image. She envisioned him with his long, black hair plastered to his face in the pool. She reached out to his face that smiled back at her in Cery´s rooms. She felt his lips on hers. Strength flowed into her. She felt calm and determined again. _Thank you, _she thought at him. 

She remained lying on the floor. What had she learned about Iniko? Just like she had expected she hadn´t been able to provoke him, at all. Neither had she had any chance to overcome him by force.

She couldn´t win. Maybe she hadn´t overlooked something before. Maybe this was the simple truth.

Her resistance had been met with strikes with the belt. However, he hadn´t seemed satisfied by this. He hadn´t shown any emotion, at all. Thinking back, he hadn´t attacked her until she had tried to stop him from hurting Lia. He hadn´t hurt the girl either until she had started to scream. Then he had only wanted to silence her. He doesn´t enjoy being violent, Sonea thought, surprised by this. Then she understood.

The way he acted had blinded her for what lay underneath. At first sight he looked like a cruel person who enjoyed hurting others. However, it wasn´t the act of violence that gave him satisfaction. He only did what he thought was necessary. He was insane, of course, or inhuman in choosing his methods, but violence wasn´t his aim.

'If you find, that you cannot guess your enemy´s motives, look into yourself. What does he make you feel like? What is your first reaction to him? What image of yourself do you want to present to him?' Akkarin´s voice had been low and intense as always when he had wanted to impress the importance of what he said on her.

Sonea asked herself these very questions. Then her own voice shouted at her.

_You will not break my will nor make me beg to you. I detest you__. _

She looked back at the communications Iniko had had with the Guild. She was certain that she had finally understood her enemy.

If she wanted to win this battle, she would have to stop fighting him. The only thing this distorted man seemed to enjoy was breaking the souls of others, so that they would be as dead inside as he himself.

That was why she was still alive, she guessed. He had thought that if she had to witness the other magicians being tortured it would unhinge her.

Sonea shuddered when she realised what she would have to do. If she wanted to induce him to make a mistake, she would have to offer him something that would satisfy his aim. She would have to offer him something with which to destroy her soul.

It did not take her long to know what she would have to use as bait. Only one thing had nearly destroyed her up til now, only one thing had made her give up the will to live. Her love for Akkarin.

Every memory, every tiny reminder of him made her ache down to the core. _He is dead. Lost and gone. _Still, she cherished each of these jolts of pain as they made her feel closer to him. One thing especially brought him to life, sometimes. Her body still knew the feeling of his, knew the feeling of his touch, the feeling of his kisses. It was that lingering presence of him that had given her the strength to go about her plan when she had been back at the Guild. Her love for Akkarin was her most intimate secret. The knowledge of what would happen to this reminder of him, if another man touched her against her will, was her greatest fear.

If she wanted Iniko to touch her without his gloves so that she would be able to use Healing, she would have to offer herself to him. Not like a whore, she would have to make him see that this would destroy her entirely, but give him a believable reason for why she did it anyway.

Her heart raced when she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. When Iniko turned to her she kneeled down and prostrated herself on the floor. She remained in this position until the Ichani addressed her.

'You have learned fast, love. What is it you want?'

Sonea flinched at his silky voice and didn´t bother to hide it. She had to stop pretending. He would only believe her, if she showed him true emotions, even if she chose which.

Reluctantly she met his gaze, but quickly looked away again. Then she drew in a deep breath and looked up again, putting an emphasis on how much it cost her to say what she was about to say.

'I…'

'Yes, Sonea?' Sonea winced at that use of her name. He was already too close to her through that. Iniko smiled at her reaction.

'I want to offer you a deal', she whispered, her face flushing. Iniko sat forward in his chair and regarded her interestedly. 'Go on, precious.'

'If you let Lia go I will sleep with you', Sonea spluttered. Before Iniko could react she concentrated on all of the feeling of embarrassment she actually felt so that her face became crimson. Then she stammered, 'I…I do not have much experience, I …have only lain with one man in my life…but…', and at that she sought his gaze with her own eyes opened wide, 'I am sure I would…I would be able to learn to please you, if you let her go.'

Iniko´s gaze had become even more intense. His breathing deepened and she could sense his body tense even from where she sat. He slowly extended one gloved hand. She stiffled the impulse to draw back and let him see the effort it took her.

He let his hand fall back and looked from her to the little girl on the floor at the back of the farm house. He wet his lips and fixed her with a dark stare. The desire in his eyes was now undeniable. But still, he made no move towards her.

He whispered, 'Tell me, little Sonea, who is the man you have been with?'

Sonea did not need to feign the horrified reaction to his question. She closed her eyes and moaned. Then she shook her head.

'Darling, if you want the deal, you will have to tell me.' Iniko´s voice had lost all it´s silkiness. It was rough and hoarse. Sonea felt her stomach clench and bright dots appeared before her eyes.

_I am sorry, Akkarin, I do not mean to betray our love, but I ca__nnot see another way. Please, wherever you are, forgive me._

Then she opened her eyes and looked up.

'Akkarin', she said.

Iniko´s mask of cool composure broke and was replaced by an ugly, lecherous sneer. He leaned forward until his face was very close to hers.

'So, he held you as his little bed-companion, too, did he? Tell me, did you agree, or did he force you?'

'I agreed', Sonea admitted reluctantly.

Iniko brushed his hand over her face, the loving caress nearly made her sick up. The Ichani chuckled seeing this.

'Did you love him?'

Sonea hesitated for Iniko´s sake. 'Yes.'

'Ah, do tell me then, was he good?'

Tears sprang into her eyes and this time she did not force herself to answer.

Iniko laughed cruelly. 'My precious, what a pleasant surprise. We have a deal.'

Sonea felt her heart skip when the Ichani pulled off his gloves and reached for her. She had to exert all of her self-control to remain kneeling without grabbing for his wrist and ruin her only chance.

However, she drew back and held out a hand to stop him. Iniko frowned. 'First release Lia', Sonea said.

Iniko snorted. 'Now, tell me, how am I to do this, darling? As you can see she cannot move at all.'

'I know, just put her on my horse and make it go. It will find the next settlement.'

A hint of respect showed on Iniko´s face. 'Well, well, you have thought this through, haven´t you? But if I release her now, who tells me that you will keep your promise?'

Sonea let a spark of her hatred show and said in a controlled voice, 'I always keep my promises.'

After some seconds the Ichani nodded. He walked over to the unconscious girl and lifted her up. Then he turned to Sonea. 'You can watch from the window, but if you set one foot over the doorstep, our deal is finished, did I make myself clear?'

'Yes', Sonea replied.

She watched as the Ichani pushed Lia into the saddle of the white mare that was tethered to the front of the house. Iniko fastened the reins around her little form. Then he clapped the horse on its rump and whistled shrilly. The horse bolted and gallopped away – Lia still on top.

_Good luck, Lia. Wish me well._

Iniko watched the horse until it vanished between the trees. Sonea turned away from the window and steeled herself for what would come. She had to make him touch her, so that she would have a good opportunity to get a grip on his wrists.

She choked down the oncoming panic and moved to one of the house´s three beds. She leaned against the wall next to it and opened her blouse at the front.

At that moment Iniko stepped back through the front door, his eyes searching for her. When he saw her standing next to the bed he smiled. He closed the distance between them in a few quick strides. 'Now, your part of the bargain, love.'

Sonea closed her eyes and shrugged out of her blouse. She let it fall to the ground between them. When she opened her eyes again she saw him watching her. He didn´t move. Cold hate bubbled up in her, when she understood what he wanted. He wanted her to make the first move. She would have to be the one to deliver herself into his arms.

She stared at him with unconcealed hatred then she reached out and took hold of his hand, touching him only with her fingertips as if his hand was something foul. Iniko smiled at that. She nearly sent her mind into him then, but like that he would be able to snatch back his hand again before she had a good hold on his heart.

Sonea thought that this was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life, when she stepped closer to the man she detested and kissed him.

The moment her lips closed on his Iniko drew her nearer. His right hand came up and cupped around her left breast. Sonea pushed back. Slowly she ran her hands down his arms kissing him fiercely. Her hands encircled his wrists.

'Oh, now see here, I didn´t know you were such a…'

Iniko never had the chance to end this sentence. Sonea struck out with her mind as fast and as hard as she could. She searched for his heart and squeezed. The Ichani gasped and tried to wriggle his arms free of her grip, but she held on for dear life. Finally, he managed to get one arm free. He slapped her fully into the face. Sonea did not loosen her grip, she didn´t even feel the sting of his hand in her face. The only thing she concentrated on was his heart.

And then she felt it slowing.

'You deceiving little minx, I´ll kill you.' Iniko croaked.

Sonea locked eyes with him. She was using up the last bit of the magical power that had returned to her.

'No', she said calmly, 'no, you won´t.'

She twisted one last time. The Sachakan magician hit the floor and remained still, his eyes glazed.

Sonea knew that she had to take his power or she would die, too. Exhaustion washed over her, but she made herself draw his dagger. The knife seemed to weigh a ton. She slashed it over his arm and blood flodded from the wound – some of Iniko´s power leaking out of him through it. She leaned forward to press her hand to the wound, but toppled backwards instead, her sight failing.

_I won´t be strong enough to draw the power, I have to get away._

She struggled to her feet and tried to move. Her knees buckled, she hit the bed and fell behind it. With her last strength she pulled the mattress down upon herself then she lost consciousness.

Akkarin´s heart pounded rapidly in his chest. They had nearly reached their destination. The Warriors were lined up in front of him.

'We are nearly there. We will approach the farm from all sides. Balkan, you will contact him then and draw him out. Let him see all of you, he will feel save if he sees our number. He would only become suspicious should I confront him alone. We must lure him away from the house and then cut off his way back. If we fail in that he will use Sonea and Lia as bait.'

_Sonea, please, hold out, I´ll be there soon._

'Any questions?'

The Warriors shook their heads. Balkan rode to the front and looked at Akkarin. The former High Lord nodded. 'Lead on.'

They were about to move on when they heard the sound of hooves on the road. At a sign from Balkan, the magicians threw up their shields. Tension grew amongst them. Then a white mare trotted out of the forest, a small person hanging on its back.

'This is Sonea´s horse,' Rothen exclaimed. He jumped of his horse and ran forward. Akkarin tried to hold him back. 'Rothen, wait, this might be a trap.'

Rothen, however, hurried away. 'This is not Sonea', he shouted.

Akkarin wasn´t surprised. The person had been too small, even for Sonea. Rothen took hold of the reins and led the horse into their combined shields. The Alchemist shook his head.

'If am not mistaken, this is Lia, the farmer´s daugther. She is badly wounded.' Anger crept into his voice. 'It looks like she has nearly been beaten to death.'

Balkan moved his horse to Rothen´s side. 'You´re right, Rothen, that´s the girl. But why would he let her go?'

'Maybe he thought she was dead', one of the Warriors suggested. 'No,' Balkan shook his head. 'He wouldn´t have sat her on the horse if he had thought her dead.' 'Or maybe she escaped?'

'It doesn´t matter,' Akkarin interrupted the discussion. 'Sonea is still there with him as far as we know. We will proceed as planned. Now! Raland, you will stay with the girl. The others, follow me.'

The magicians dismounted and walked towards the farm leading the horses to the outskirt of the little forest surrounding the main house. At a sign from Balkan they split up and formed a circle around the building.

The Head of Warriors was about to contact the Ichani when suddenly one part of the house exploded in thousands of splinters of wood and stone. Fire shot out of the windows and then with a deafening roar part of the roof collapsed inward.

A magician had died in there.

'Sonea!' Akkarin threw up a strong shield and ran towards the burning building. Balkan blocked his way. 'Akkarin, this is madness, noone can be alive in there.'

The Black Magician pushed the other man aside. No, he would not accept that. Only if he found her body or her ashes would he believe that she was dead. He was sure that it had been Iniko´s death that had caused the explosion. Sonea could not have regained that much power in such a short time.

Akkarin put all his strength into the shield and ducked through the smoking doorframe. The inside of the farm was ablaze with fire. He pushed out his shield to keep the heat from singeing him. Then he made his way around the main room. He passed a broken fireplace and a wooden object that might have been a table once. Parts of the furniture were strewn all over the room. He stepped on something. It was the burnt head of what might once have been a child´s toy.

Then he came to three beds. Two of those were burning where parts of the roof had fallen down upon them. The third had been smashed to the wall by the force of the explosion, he guessed.

Akkarin searched the floor and felt his heart miss a beat when he saw the blackened surface in form of a body. That was where the magician had died.

Then his eyes fell upon a white hand that held a jewelled dagger. Panic overwhelmed him for several seconds until he could move again.

_Please, Sonea, you must be alive. _

The hand was protruding from under the damaged bedframe. The bed´s mattress had lessened the impact of the bed when it had collided with the person lying underneath. Smoke was slowly spiraling upward from a little flame that ate away at the mattress.

A loud bang accompanied another part of the roof that rained down upon his shield. Akkarin stumbled. He had to get out of the house, his shield would fail soon and the fresh air within it was nearly spent. The former High Lord lifted up the bed and the mattress with magic and threw them aside.

Relief surged through him when he saw that the hand holding the dagger belonged to Sonea. He hurried over and kneeled down beside her. He quickly touched her forehead and sent his mind into her body. She was alive – completely exhausted and bruised all over, but alive.

A detached part of his mind noted that she didn´t wear her blouse and that her bare skin was covered with streaks and smudges of blood. Akkarin shrugged out of his robes and wrapped her into them. He lifted her into his arms and hurried back to the door. He sent Healing energy into her bruised body.

Tears were running down his cheeks and he couldn´t distinguish between those coming from the smoke and those that were tears of relief.

As the last part of the roof collapsed inward he jumped out of the building.

He nearly bumped into Rothen and Dorrien. When these two saw the bundle in his arms and the smile on his face they began laughing from sheer relief.

They exchanged knowing glances. Then they went back to the waiting magicians, beaming.

Akkarin held Sonea close cherishing the weight in his arms. He pushed her onto his horse then seated himself behind her and cradled her against his chest. The former High Lord leaned forward and whispered into her ear. He was very conscious of the other magicians watching him, but he didn´t care.

'Sonea, you´re safe now. I am alive, do you hear me? Everything will be allright again. Sleep.'

Sonea sighed and relaxed, her head leaning against his shoulder. Akkarin looked up and nodded to the others. 'We can leave.'

The rescue party began the long trip back to Imardin.

Akkarin reached inside the red robes and caressed Sonea´s bruised skin, sending a last trickle of Healing energy into her.

—_I love you._


	9. A proposal

CHAPTER 47

A PROPOSAL

The Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia seemed to be completely deserted at first sight. There weren´t any novices hurrying to their classes nor any magicians strolling through the gardens discussing their latest projects. The Library lay still and silent, not even a single breath could be heard inside.

In contrast the Guildhall was buzzing with hundreds of excited voices. Every last magician and novice had come there to witness something that hadn´t happened in the Guild´s history before.

The reelection of a former High Lord.

And this wasn´t just any former High Lord. Lord Akkarin was one of the two Black Magicians of the Guild. He was an outlawed exile and – he was dead as far as most of the magicians knew.

The news had spread like wildfire when the Higher Magicians had made their summons official the day before. 'The King and The Higher Magicians of the Magicians´ Guild of Kyralia have summoned Akkarin of family Delvon, of House Velan, to face the vote of the Guild and be raised to the post of High Lord should the vote be in his favour.'

This declaration alone had hit the Guild like a tornado. Nothing, however, had prepared them for the candidate´s election speech. Seeing the excited faces all around Lord Osen had to admit grudgingly that Akkarin had outdone himself in this.

Akkarin had chosen to appear without robes. He had faced the assembled Guild wearing rich but simple clothes in the colours of his House, gold and blue. Both coulours had accentuated the golden tan he had acquired in the Sachakan wasteland. His long, dark hair had been well groomed and held back with a dark, blue leather band. The former High Lord had even worn his signil ring on the little finger of his right hand.

He had been every inch as imposing as his old self. One thing, however, had changed about him. Where before he had been reserved and aloof his voice had been full of passion now. His dark stare had fixed them all with an intensity that had captured their attention easily.

Osen smiled inwardly. Even he had found himself hanging on Akkarin´s every word, in spite of the fact that he knew the main facts of what the Black Magician had told the Guild.

Akkarin had spoken about his past again, had told the Guild magicians how he regretted having been forced to hide his knowledge, but that he was proud of their decision to ban him. This, Akkarin had said, showed that the hearts of the magicians of Kyralia were not easily corrupted even in the face of danger. Osen snorted when he remembered how many magicians´ faces had lit up at that praise from the very man they had sent into exile.

Now, however, Akkarin had continued, had he come back to them hiding nothing. 'This time I leave the decision in your hands. I´ll tell you what I have to offer to you and will await your vote knowing that you will make the right decision.'

Then he had explained how he had survived and what his plans were for the Guild´s future. A complete silence had greeted his revelations. Then murmurs, excited whispers and exclamations of disbelief had filled the hall until a gesture from Akkarin had silenced them all.

'I stand here before you, not as a magician, but as what would have become of me if I had never entered the Guild. It is for you to decide whether you want me to return to you. I will only accept back my robes if I have regained your trust.'

And with that the former High Lord had bowed to them and had stridden out of the hall.

Afterwards the King had spoken about his wishes for Akkarin´s election. The Higher Magicians had explained their summons. After that the election ritual had started.

The High Lord´s election took over two hours in general. To honour the post a unanimous vote was necessary. If the King and the Higher Magicians voted unanimously, which they had, the following vote of the Guild members was for ritual´s sake only. In accordance with the ceremony a prescribed number of magicians voted with no. Then a general discussion of the candidate´s character and qualities followed. The next round would show that some of the magicians had been swayed, however, some globes would remain red. This ritual was repeated until all globes were white.

This ceremony ensured that all Guild members had a strong understanding of why the candidate had been chosen. The repeated discussions showed off his best traits and abilities.

The Administrator returned his attention to the counting of the globes. 'Majority in favour of the candidate. Ten globes remain red', he announced. When discussion began anew Osen sat down and thought about the other man again.

Akkarin had known that he had the King´s support and that of the Higher Magicians. Still he had decided to reveal his thoughts and plans to the assembled magicians. He had forced himself to relive and recount everything a second time. Osen thought he understood why.

Where before Akkarin had been treated with respect and even awe when he had still been High Lord people had begun to fear and hate him after his use of Black Magic had been made public. The last image a lot of the magicians had in their head was that of the exiled Black Magician who had the power to destroy them all.

Having told them his story a second time – this time emotionally involved and not distanced, at all – had made him much more vulnerable and human in their eyes. Wearing the clothes of his House had reminded them that he was Kyralian and one of them. Only then had he told them about his solutions.

He had made them see the romantic hero rather than the mysterious might-be-bad guy. Osen chuckled at that thought. Well, maybe working with Akkarin wouldn´t be as bad as he had thought. He would certainly be able to learn a lot about the game of politics from that man.

The Administrator sighed and joined the discussion again. The election would be over soon.

Akkarin was sitting at a table in the Day Room. Two Warriors stood at the door watching him.

He wasn´t allowed to leave the room until the election had been finished, as was customary for each candidate for the post of High Lord. The two red-robed magicians had escorted him to the Day Room after he had finished his speech. Neither had spoken to him since then. The candidate was to be given time to contemplate. He was meant to focus on his new post and his plans for the Guild´s future.

Akkarin didn´t need to do either of these things. So he instead remembered how he had felt the first time he had sat in this very chair. He had been reliefed to be given a task to draw his mind away from his past then. He had embraced the post as an opportunity to forget.

This time the complete opposite was true. It felt good to sit waiting for the vote knowing that he didn´t have a dark secret to hide. His heart began to pound with a warm feeling. Well, maybe he had one little secret left, but he didn´t think that one qualified as dark. He wasn´t sure of how the King would react to his conditions from category three, but he felt giddy at the mere thought of what he was about to ask of the ruler.

To the slight irritation of his two companions he started humming to himself. Seeing their reaction he enjoyed himself even more.

Sonea had quickly regained strength. They had arrived the day before after having ridden the whole day through. They had brought her back to her old room in Rothen´s apartment. She hadn´t woken up yet, but he was sure that she would be fully recovered soon.

The University Gong was sounded ten times. The table underneath his hands vibrated with each echo. Akkarin straightened and faced the door. The election was over.

Sonea awoke to the sound of the University gong. Hesitatingly her mind set to work. _I am back, I am alive, I am in my bed. _Still, something was different. She had the feeling that something very important had happened and that this had been something good, but she just couldn´t remember. It just felt different. The gong echoed through the Guild several times. Sonea had never heard it being sounded that often. What had happened?

She climbed out of the bed and moved over to the table with a bowl of water. She splashed her face and tried to remember what had happened. She knew she had killed Iniko and that she hadn´t been able to draw his power. About what had happened after she had pulled the mattress down upon herself she had no idea – only the nagging feeling that there had been something she should be able to remember. Something of vital importance.

She shrugged out of her nightdress and examined herself. The streaks and cuts had been healed. Blue and green marks remained, but she was feeling fully restored. She sighed. It was time to face Rothen and the others. She would not run away a second time. She would accept her role as Black Magician and help as good as possible.

She washed herself and changed into her undergarments, black robes and boots. Then she steeled herself and entered Rothen´s living room.

The confrontation she had feared didn´t take place, however. The person standing next to the window turned and smiled broadly.

'Lady Sonea, how good to see you up and about again.' Tania came towards her and hugged her once.

'Tania, good to see you, too', Sonea said thankfully.

She looked out of the window. The whole Guild seemed to be deserted. 'Where is everybody?'

Tania hesitated and looked at her uncertainly. 'My Lady, I am not sure…'

'Tania, tell me.' Sonea laid a hand on the servant´s arm.

The older woman sighed and said. 'They are at the election of the High Lord.'

'What?'

'The gong indiciated, that the High Lord has been elected. They will tell him in the Day Room now.'

Cold anger rushed through her. Akkarin had died only two weeks ago and already they were replacing him as if he hadn´t sacrificed himself for them?

Sonea felt blood rise in her face. She growled and ran out of the room.

'My Lady –'

The servant´s voice faded behind her.

When the King and the Higher Magicians entered the Day Room Akkarin rose from his chair and faced them. His expression was serious and composed.

Rothen felt torn between being satisfied with having made the right decision concerning Akkarin and dreading what his reelection would mean for Sonea. He was certain that these two had thought that they would never return to the Guild when they had started their relationship. Now, that Sonea´s former guardian was to become High Lord again, he couldn´t see a way that they would be able to stay together without causing a major scandal that would ruin everything Akkarin had fought for in the last few days.

Rothen sighed. Akkarin hadn´t told them his conditions concerning Sonea yet, but surely he didn´t mean to continue as her guardian?

'Akkarin of Kyralia, you have been elected as High Lord. If you accept the Guild´s vote you will be raised to this post by word of the King.'

Rothen watched the Black Magician closely as Lord Osen intoned the ritual words. He looked calm and in control. The King moved towards him. On his right arm hang a set of black robes. The incal of the High Lord shone in the sun coming through one of the many windows.

The Higher Magicians formed a semi-circle with Akkarin and King Merin in the middle. 'Lord Akkarin, do you accept our choice?' The King spoke firmly and held out the robes to the other man.

Akkarin made no move to take the robes. The King´s eyebrows rose. Akkarin bowed to the King. 'Sire, as you may remember I had a third category of conditions for accepting the post of High Lord.'

'Yes, yes', King Merin said impatiently. 'Something about your novice.'

The Black Magician nodded and stared back at the King. The latter sighed and made a hand sign to indicate that all magicians should settle down at the table.

Akkarin sat down at the head of the table. 'As far as I have understood Rothen´s explanation Sonea has been appointed the role of Black Magician of the Guild of Kyralia?'

'That´s true. As we have told you before she will be allowed to graduate partly as Healer.' Balkan answered.

'I want her to be allowed to finish her education in all disciplines. Now that I am back she doesn´t need to teach you. I understand the difficulty of putting her back in class, however.'

Lady Vinara agreed. 'Exactly, take Warrior Skills for example. It will be strange for the other novices to fight her after it has become common knowledge that she is a Black Magician. And since we have agreed that the storing of power will be taught to graduates only she will be much stronger than the average novice.'

'Which she was even before I have taught her, but I do agree, Vinara. I suggest that she will continue to have extra lessons in Warrior Skills, but is allowed to join the other classes.'

The Higher Magicians discussed this. 'I think we can agree to this, Akkarin', Lord Jerrik said.

'Anything more?' the King asked.

'Yes, one other condition and one question for you, Rothen.' Rothen inhaled deeply and wondered what it could be that Akkarin wanted from him. 'What is it you want from me then?'

'I want you to take over Sonea´s guardianship again.'

The magicians exchanged glances. That was something they hadn´t anticipated. Was Akkarin trying to get rid of her? He had only taken on her guardianship to make her his hostage in the first place, but hadn´t she helped him in the end?

Rothen thought along the same lines and wasn´t certain of how to react to that. Akkarin smiled and said, 'Please, Rothen, take your time to answer. I will tell you my last condition and after that you may decide.'

The tall man turned towards the King, a small smile still playing around his lips. 'Sire, as you might know it has been customary for centuries that magicians who wanted to marry another magician had to ask permisson of the High Lord in order to do so. As I have found out during my research that is an old tradition that remained from the time after Higher Magic had been banned. This custom was set up in order to control the magical strength in certain blood lines. We continued with this without knowing why it had been set up in the first place. Up til now, however, it didn´t come to your attention, because there is only one situation in which this custom concerns the King.'

Rothen felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He stared at Akkarin unbelievingly. No, that couldn´t be, he certainly wouldn´t – or would he?

'This is, if one of the two magicians is the High Lord.'

Astounded silence thick with anticipation filled the room. Lady Vinara started to grin. Lord Balkan´s mouth hang open and Lord Peakin coughed meaningfully. King Merin stared at Akkarin, comprehension dawning on his face.

Akkarin seemed to enjoy himself hugely. 'My last condition, Sire, is that you give me permission to marry Sonea.'

All eyes turned to the King. His features were blank at first. Then he blinked, regarded Akkarin closely and shook his head. 'My friend, you never cease to amaze me. You´re certain?'

'Yes, Your Majesty.'

King Merin grinned and threw the black robes at the other man. 'Then get into those before I change my mind.'

'I knew it, I knew it!'

Lady Vinara sprang up from her chair. 'Congratulations.'

'Who would have thought…the slum girl.'

'Akkarin and Sonea? Well, that will make quite a buzz.'

Akkarin shrugged into the robes and sat down again. 'I do accept the post of High Lord.' The others, except the King, rose and bowed as was custom.

'To the new High Lord', Administrator Osen said.

'To the new High Lord', the others echoed.

At that moment the door flew open and Sonea stormed into the room, her face flushed, her eyes glittering dangerously. All of the room´s occupants turned to her surprised.

'So it´s true.' Sonea´s voice was thick with barely controlled anger.

'Sonea.' Rothen moved towards her. 'Let me explain, this is –'

'Don't.' she screamed. 'I don´t want to hear your excuses. He has been dead only two weeks and you cannot even wait for the decent mourning period.'

'Sonea', Rothen tried to grab her arm but she twisted it away.

'I came back and killed that Ichani for you. I came back feeling guilty because I wasn´t strong enough to fight for you at first. And now I see how you treat the memory of those who have sacrificed themselves for you.'

'Sonea', Lady Vinara interrupted.

'He deserves better', Sonea shouted. 'Why do I even bother telling you?' She stared at the magicians. Her gaze wavered when she saw that the King was present, too. She straightened and took a deep breath. 'I apologise for shouting at you, Sire, my Lords and Ladies. But I do not take back what I have said.'

The King fixed her with his green eyes. 'Sonea, I owe you my life. And I know that you are in a difficult situation, therefore I will forgive your outburst. But I will not accept such behaviour from you again.'

Sonea nodded and the King´s expression softened. 'I think the High Lord will be able to explain this to you better than we can.'

The standing magicians parted and she could see the black-robed man sitting at the head of the table. He was looking at her, his expression unfathomable. The familiarity of his features and the unlikely conclusion that he was still alive squeezed all air from her lungs. She uttered a strangled noise and backed away.

'No, this is not possible, this is not possible…' she repeated several times. The room seemed to tilt under her. _This is a trick, he can´t be alive, he would have come for me, he would have told me…why are they doing this to me? All I have to do is _– she searched out his presence amongst the others. Waves of shock rippled through her, but she couldn´t deny what she sensed – it was him, no doubt.

Still she couldn´t make herself believe it. She cautiously approached the man and reluctantly reached out with one hand. It was shaking violently, but she didn´t care.

'Akkarin?' she whispered.

She touched him lightly on the shoulder, afraid that he might be an illusion after all and vanish at her touch. Her heart leaped when he smiled up at her uncertainly. 'Sonea', he whispered for her ears alone, his eyes full of conflicting emotions.

Her legs wouldn´t support her anymore. She sank to her knees in front of him. She extended her hand once again. This time she pressed it to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. She couldn´t stop herself from laughing and sobbing at the same time.

_He´s alive, he´s truly alive. Oh, Akkarin. _Then doubt hit her. _Why didn´t he tell me he was alive? Why didn´t he come for me? He must have known I would be devastated and he said he loved me…_

Then her gaze dropped to his sleeve and a cold shiver ran over her skin when she saw the incal of the High Lord sewn to it. Her eyes snapped to Akkarin´s as she grabbed the sleeve to have a closer look. 'What…what does that mean?'

Her hands were clawed into the black material. The High Lord gently prised it free of her murderous grip and took her hand into his own. His face expressed sympathy and something else, something –. Sonea flinched at this warm, direct touch, but even more at what she saw in his face. _Why does he look at me like that? Shouldn´t he be happy to see me alive, shouldn´t his eyes be full of love? And why is he wearing his old robes? Shouldn´t the other magicians object to this?_

'Lord Akkarin has been reelected as High Lord today.' Balkan said into the momentary silence.

Suddenly the meaning of what the King had said sank in. And suddenly she understood why he was looking at her like this. Suddenly she understood why he hadn´t come for her or told her he was alive. Sonea snatched her hand away and stood up.

She stared at Akkarin challengingly. 'And you accepted?'

'I did', the High Lord said.

'I see', Sonea replied icily. Then she bowed to him formally. 'Congratulations, High Lord. I apologise for intruding on your celebration. Good day.'

She spun around and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room tears came to her eyes again.

_He has thrown me away easily, when he didn´t need me anymore. How could he do this to me? I hate him. I hate him! That he dare pity me! This bastard!_

She didn´t think about where she was going. She ran through the building, passing corridors, stumbling down stairs. On and on she ran until finally she stood on the path to the High Lord´s residence. It seemed old habits had led her there.

'Sonea.'

Akkarin had followed her. He was coming towards her. She couldn´t flee from him. Neither did she want to face him where all could see. She ran to the door of the residence and slipped through. She threw herself in one of the luxurious chairs and tried to stop sobbing.

Then she heard the door open and close a second time. He came towards her and kneeled in front of her. She closed her eyes refusing to look at him. It didn´t help. She could smell his familiar scent. She could hear him breathing. She felt his presence and she still loved him with all her heart.

_Oh, please, it does hurt so. Go away, please. Go away._

She felt his warm hand encircle hers. The pain became unbearable. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed his hand away.

'Don´t touch me', she hissed.

Hurt stood in his beautiful eyes. Hurt and anger.

'What nonsense is this?' he asked her.

'Nothing that would concern you, my Lord' she snapped.

'Stop calling me that, Sonea. Why did you run away like this?'

'I didn´t want to incommode you, my Lord. You were having such a nice little celebration. I really would not have wanted to inconvenience you with my presence, my Lord.'

'Stop calling me that, Sonea.'

There was a definite edge to his voice now. She was annoying him, was she? Good.

'Oh, I apologise. It must be High Lord again, musn´t it?'

Akkarin pushed himself up from the ground. His fists were clenched at his sides. He was shaking with fury.

Sonea´s next words dripped with sarcasm. 'Oh, but I do forget my manners, how very impolite. I am glad to see you´re alive, High Lord. Better to get to know about it now than never, wouldn´t you say?'

Akkarin winced visibly. 'Stop this. Let me explain.'

'Explain? No, I´m not interested in your lies anymore.'

Sonea stood up and moved to the door. Akkarin blocked her way out. The two black-robed magicians stood facing each other.

'Let me through – High Lord', she spat.

'Stop calling me that.'

'I won´t repeat that, my Lord.' Sonea snarled.

'I will not let you leave until you hear me out.'

Sonea glared at him. Why didn´t he see that she needed to leave. He was hurting her more than she could bear with that feigned friendliness. Best dump her and be done with it. She felt cornered and suddenly all of the pain turned into anger.

Without thinking she sent a powerful forcestrike at him. Akkarin threw up a shield at the last moment. His eyes narrowed and he didn´t hold back his own anger any longer.

'Sonea, stop behaving like a crackbrained proletarian.' he shouted.

'Ah, so that´s it, I simply wasn´t good enough for you? Considering my origins what would people have thought of you? Poor Akkarin.'

Sonea didn´t cease to attack him with strike after strike, tears of hurt and fury were running down her cheeks. Akkarin only deflected her strikes, but didn´t strike back.

'Sonea, why are you so angry?'

She laughed humourlessly. A volley of heatsrikes rained down upon him.

'Angry me? Why would I be? You have every right to dump me whenever you want to. You being a noble and all and me being just a slum girl.'

The High Lord looked at her openmouthed. 'What? Dump you? Sonea, what are you talking about?'

That was too much. Did he think her to be a fool? Did he think she didn´t know that they wouldn´t be able to be together now that he had become High Lord again? And then it hit her. Of course, he hadn´t meant to make their relationship official. He would have remained her guardian, she would have slept in the same house with him. Noone would have realised that she was more then his novice.

'I am not a whore!' she screamed.

Akkarin was so shocked by her last outburst that he let his shield fall. At that moment Sonea´s last forcestrike hit him and threw him against the wall.

'Ow.' The High Lord remained lying on the ground, dazed.

Sonea hurried over. 'I am sorry, I…are you hurt?'

Akkarin pushed himself up and stared at her. She looked at his face and felt shame redden hers. Had she been mistaken? She started trembling and tears came to her eyes again. Akkarin simply pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Something inside her loosened. Her emotions seemed to overwhelm her. Between her sobs she kissed him back, tasting his lips and the salt of her tears. Again and again she sought his lips with hers. Of all the anger and the hurt only one thought remained. _He is alive, he really is alive…and he still wants to kiss me…he…_

Interrupting another deep kiss in order to breath she decided that if he couldn´t bring himself to be with her publicly she would have to put up with this. She knew that this was wrong, but she loved him more than anything else and if she could only have this secret part of him it was still better than nothing.

After some minutes they drew back, staring at each other. The High Lord cupped her face in his hands.

'Sonea, explain to me what I have done to hurt you so.' His eyes were full of uncertainty. She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

'I…I thought that you …'

'Yes?'

'I thought, that you wanted to tell me that you weren´t interested in me anymore.'

'You said so, but why would you think something foolish like that?'

'You accepted back your post and you didn´t tell me you were alive!'

Finally Akkarin seemed to understand. He laughed silently and shook his head. 'I see, so when you saw that I had accepted, you thought that meant that I had chosen my Guild career over our relationship?'

Sonea looked down and shrugged.

'You know I couldn´t contact you without Iniko noticing, don´t you? I guess that our blood gems have been taken away from you?' Sonea nodded. 'You really are a stupid girl', he teased cautiously. She didn´t laugh.

'But how do you think this is going to work? You know perfectly well that we cannot be together like that. I am a novice – or something like that. And you are the High Lord. You have been – are – my guardian?'

'I know.'

'I…I am not sure whether I can bear to keep our relationship a secret.'

Akkarin´s eyes widened. 'Do you imply that you considered staying as my novice and hushing it all up, but continue in secret?'

Sonea blushed furiously, but nodded. Akkarin seemed to be torn between an urge to laugh and outrage. 'You naughty girl, what have I done to your sense of honour', he whispered finally, amused.

He chuckled, drew her nearer and gave her another lingering kiss. 'I cannot deny that your suggestion would have a certain romantic and melodramatic side to it, but I thought of something simpler.'

Sonea smiled up at him uncertainly. 'Like what?'

'Well, first of all, I thought you would like to have Rothen back as your guardian.'

'Rothen? I…he…'

'He accepted.'

'But then how –'

'– are we to be together?' Akkarin finished the sentence for her. She nodded.

The High Lord stood up and offered his hand. When they stood facing each other he pulled off a ring from his little finger. Akkarin regarded her closely. Sonea felt her knees weaken under that gaze.

'Sonea?'

'Yes?'

He hesitated for another second then his lips curled up into the half-smile she loved so much.

'Will you marry me?'

He put the ring into her small hand and drew back again. Sonea opened and closed her mouth several times. Her voice failed her completely. She knew she must look like a fish. Akkarin grinned. She could see that his body was vibrating. That helped her find her voice again.

'Stop laughing, you idiot. This is your fault, after all.'

Akkarin sobered and drew her close. 'I take it that means yes?' he said his eyes sparkling with mirth.

'Yes.'

However, when he bent down to kiss her she drew back. Suddenly something had hit her.

_He doesn´t know. He doesn´t know about Iniko._

She moaned and took a few steps back. Akkarin looked at her concerned. 'Sonea, what is it?'

Her face had gone white. She gazed at him and said in a small voice, 'Yes, but only if you can forgive me.'

'Forgive you? What for?'

Sonea flinched and Akkarin´s expression turned to real dismay. 'Sonea, what have you done?' he breathed.

She started pacing, uncertain how to begin. How could she tell him? She knew that she hadn´t had another choice, but still she felt like having betrayed him. A rational part of her mind started scolding herself for that stupidity. She had only kissed Iniko, she had only let him touch her to be able to kill him. Surely Akkarin couldn´t blame her for this? The stronger part, however, was a nagging feeling of fear. What if he didn´t forgive her for it? What if he thought there would have been another way?

_Wh__y did I tell him, I´m so stupid – fool!_

Akkarin stopped her and steered her back to one of the chairs. Then he drew up another chair and sat down opposite of her. 'Tell me.'

Sonea sighed. He had the right to know everything about it. 'All right, but I cannot tell you, I will have to show you.'

'You want me to read you?'

'Yes, but it will not be pleasant.'

'I didn´t think so.'

Akkarin reached out and put his hands to her temples. Sonea closed her eyes and waited. Within a second she could feel his presence in her own mind. He had chosen to appear in a more tangible form than during the first time he had searched her mind. Sonea smiled inwardly. This time, he had been invited, so that was only good manners. She felt a fleeting amusement at this. Then Akkarin sobered again.

—_So, what did you want to show me?_

—_This is about Iniko. Remember how you told me to know my enemy?_

—_Yes._

—_I found it hard to analyse him._

—_He certainly was a challenge. But it seems you figured him out. You used Healing again, so you must have been able to make him touch you._

Sonea winced and without willing it to come an image of Iniko stroking her face swam to the forefront of her mind. Akkarin caught the memory and strengthened it, but Sonea tried to withdraw.

—_No, not this._

—_Why not? _She detected an annoyed anticipation behind the question.

—_I am sorry, I didn´t mean to begin with this. _Sonea sighed. _You will have to help me. Lead me._

Akkarin let the memory vanish and focused on her mind voice again.

—_Allright. What did you want to show me first?_

Immediately she saw herself crawling towards the farm. Akkarin´s presence took hold of the memory and steadied it. From that point on neither of them spared the other. Mercilessly she called up memory after memory and with the same ruthless determination did he lead her through them.

Where she had felt controlled anger at the first scene where Iniko had threatened her with the knife it changed to shocked dissapproval and then righteous fury when Akkarin saw Iniko approach and then threaten Lia.

A rush of pride and protectiveness followed when she began to try to lure the Ichani away from the little girl. The High Lord´s hands tightened on her temples when the first blow hit her, but his presence kept the memory steady forcing her to go on. He sought out her feelings and thoughts about Iniko. She felt a grim agreement with her analysis.

She nearly broke the contact when the scene shifted to her begging to Iniko. Hot shame and seering hate rushed through her.

The she saw herself walk towards the table and kneel down. Her mind shouted the conclusion she had drawn about her enemy. It shouted what she was about to do.

Akkarin´s hands began to tremble and for a second he lost his grip on the memory. Quickly Sonea pushed his presence back into the room of her mind and closed the door behind which the memory had been hidden.

—_You don´t have to do this, _she told him.

A cold resignation swept over her, combined with something she couldn´t name.

—_Yes, I have to. Show me. _

His voice had changed completely. It reminded her uncomfortably of the first time he had read her. It was cool and detached, completely under control. She shivered and hesitated. Panic enveloped her for a second when she felt his presence change into its former frightening form, too. He would be able to force her to show the memory to him if he wanted to now.

The fact that he was willing to resort to that decided her. He had to see it.

—_Stop this. I´ll show you._

His presence changed back. He waited. Sonea concentrated and opened the door again. She didn´t hold back. She didn´t stop again. She let him take control over the memory.

His presence forced her through everything she had felt and thougt in these dreadful moments. Akkarin, however, had shut out his feelings. She didn´t get a hint of his true reactions. She felt completely exposed and vulnerable.

Once again she felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of having to kiss that monster, but once again she forced herself to do it anyway. And then she felt Iniko´s hand stroke her breast and her own hands encircle his arms. She kissed him again.

She killed him and drew his dagger. She stumbled and hid herself under the mattress. Then everything went black.

Akkarin´s presence was gone. Sonea panted, sweat trickling down her back. She didn´t dare to open her eyes at first. But then his hands fell away from her face and she looked at him. She immediately regretted it.

His dark eyes were burning furnaces. His expression was cold as stone. His whole body was tense. An animal growl rose in his throat. He pushed away from her, his hands trembling even harder.

Then he hurried to the door and turned to her. 'Wait for me here.' he croaked.

Then the door closed behind him. Sonea sank back into the chair, unable to react.

_I have lost him…_

Akkarin hurried down the path of his residence. He fled from an urge to kill stronger than anything he had ever experienced before.

Each spy he had faced had come to kill him and he had defended himself and Kyralia. He had killed the spies. He had killed them, but he hadn´t hated them. In a twisted way this hadn´t been personal.

Kariko had been different. The Ichani had hated him personally and had threatened what he valued most, his Guild and the safety of Kyralia. However, he had been able to prepare for their encounter for years.

Iniko had nearly succeeded in breaking Sonea and that was as close as anyone could come to breaking him.

Akkarin clenched his fists against the pain and hurried on. He didn´t look left or right. Two magicians sprang to the side as the black-robed man nearly bumped into them.

Finally he arrived at the Arena. He ran inside, locked the portal and made the sand rise round the structure, so that he was invisible from outside. Then he let his emotions envelop him.

Hate and rage pulsed through his veins like venom. All the frustration and fear and hate he had felt in these last weeks seemed to break out of him all at once. He had stayed in control and had forced himself to function, even at the moments he had seen his best friend die – Lorlen, he missed him terribly already – and his love being tortured.

With a roar he struck at the Arena. The structure vibrated with his savage attacks. Again and again he unleashed his immense strength. The structure began to glow with the force of his strikes.

All the fear and bitterness and sadness were channeled out of him through the brutal attacks on the walls. Mercilessly he forced himself to relive every single moment he had feared that he would be exposed, every single moment he had thought, that he wouldn´t be able to save Kyralia and that all his sacrifices had been for nothing, every single moment he had had to blackmail and hurt Lorlen, every single moment he had thought, that his love for Sonea would never be requited by her, because she had hated him.

Akkarin´s strikes slowly lost their force as the urge to smash his surroundings into pieces subsided. He continued until calm settled over him again and only one feeling remained.

Love.

Sonea was unable to move. It felt like an eternity until finally the door to the High Lord´s residence swung inward and Akkarin stepped inside. He frowned and the lock on the door snapped shut.

He looked flushed, but the tension had left his body and his expression was open again. Love and desire shot through her when he fixed her with an intense stare.

Akkarin walked determinedly towards her and lifted her into his arms. He didn´t say anything. He turned and carried her up the stairs to the left.

'What are you doing?'

He ignored her and walked to the end of the corridor. To his old bedroom, she realised. She met his eyes and the look on his face told her exactly what he was planning to do.

'Akkarin,' she protested half-heartedly.

The door to the High Lord´s bedroom swung inward and he carried her inside. He laid her down on the bed and lowered his body on top of hers. He kissed her roughly.

Then his face hovered two inches over her own.

'You want me to stop?' he breathed.

'No', she whispered truthfully, her body pulsing with the need for him.

'I didn´t think so.'

And with that he set about the task of renewing his lingering impression on her body.


	10. Sonea of family Delvon, of House Velan

CHAPTER 48

SONEA OF FAMILY DELVON, OF HOUSE VELAN

Sonea walked down one of the many corridors of the University. She was headed towards her first lesson. She felt utterly out of place and at the same time had a curious feeling of being home at last.

All that she had gone through – that she and Akkarin had gone through – had been to ensure that the Guild survived. Walking in it´s sunstreaked peacefulness now gave her silent joy and at the same time sent a jolt through her at the thought of what would have happened to all those beautiful old buildings and those who dwelled within them if they hadn´t been able to defeat the Ichani.

She heard footsteps echo down the corridor. The other novices entered the classrooms. Some magicians strode to their classes, too. She had better hurry, or she would be too late.

A ray of sunlight dazzled her when she entered the room which was already crowded with her fellow novices. They all turned to look at her, unsure maybe of how to react to her – she was, after all, one of the two Black Magicians of the Guild of Kyralia.

A voice broke the silence, a voice she had dreaded from the early days on.

'Now see who has returned to us.' Regin said. He was seated at the front of the classroom. All attention now turned to him.

Would he dare to restart his pranks now that she had lost the High Lord´s guardianship officially? She was still a Black Magician, after all, and she had beaten him in the challenge and most importantly she was – well, maybe he didn´t know.

Regin smiled at the other novices, making sure he had their full attention, then took a deep breath. Sonea felt resigned. How could she have expected him to change, no matter what he had said when they had been with the Thieves?

Her jaw dropped, however, when Regin then turned to her and bowed. Not a formal bow, he simply inclined his head a little. A greeting to an equal used by members of the Houses, Sonea realised dumbstruck.

'Sonea of family Delvon, of House Velan, I´d be honoured if you would come and sit beside me', the blond magician intoned gesturing to his right side.

Sonea´s mouth hung open still when the murmurs rose to a buzz.

'Of House Velan, but –' she heard one of the novices say.

'Wait, that can´t be right', another interrupted.

'Family Delvon?' They all turned to stare at her. 'But – that´s the High Lord´s family!'

The sun broke through the clouds once more bathing the room in sunlight. Gasps rose when the novices looked at Sonea´s hand holding her books. The gold band shone brightly in the light. Sonea was wearing a signil ring of House Velan.

The room fell completely silent. Regin´s gaze rested on Sonea a moment longer. He smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers.

'Oh', he said very innocently as if unaware of the impact of his news. 'Didn´t you know? Sonea and the High Lord were married yesterday evening.'

12


End file.
